A Redder Shade of Pale
by For3ver Immortal
Summary: **COMPLETE!** During Edward’s time away from the Cullen’s, he stumbles upon an orphan and the call of her blood is something he cannot deny. Suffering from centuries of loneliness, he decides to turn her for his own not knowing if she’ll reciprocate..
1. Pursuit

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **During Edward's time away from the Cullen's, he stumbles upon an orphan and the call of her blood is something he cannot deny. Suffering from centuries of loneliness, he decides to turn her for his own not knowing if she'll reciprocate his feelings for her. A chance he's willing to risk for eternal happiness. Alternate universe. Normal pairings.

**A/N: **I apologize for deleting my two other stories, but I didn't see them going anywhere. No need to force it. Hopefully, this one will capture my attention long enough for me to finish. Anyways, if you guys really like it, I will keep going!

**Chapter 1: Pursuit **

My senses heightened as I followed her through the dark alley. I could feel the misty fog settling against my skin like needle pins. I could taste the chill in the autumn air while maple leaves lingered on their branches. I could see her pull her thin jacket tighter as she picked up her pace. I could hear everything but my ears zeroed in on her beating heart.

One sense dominated over everything else making my pursuit hard to abandon. The smell of her hot, rich, rushing blood pulsing underneath her skin. It beckoned me like a siren's call. '_La tua cantante'_.

I've been following her for days hoping the scent of her blood would elude me if I smelled it enough. It only made it worse because I could not be satiated by the smell of her alone. I wanted to taste her, to sink my teeth into her creamy flesh, and to turn her so that I may finally rid myself of this empty feeling inside.

I could feel my conscious pulling against me. She was innocent, almost angelic, not the kind of humans I chased after for my evening meals. I was going against my morals and what I knew was right, but my desire for her simply could not be ignored.

Surely, she would understand because she had no one either. She lived alone without family, without friends, without anyone but herself. An orphan. She would know what it's like to be alone.

I watched her round the corner to her apartment complex and took a flight of stairs up. Rushing, she jabbed her key into the lock and twisted eager to be home safe.

'_Not tonight, Princess. I'm sorry.'_

As soon as she pushed the door opened, I moved in behind her and clamped my hand down on her mouth before locking the door behind me. She fought helplessly against my steel grasp stirring the air with too much of her scent. My nostrils flared bringing in the scorching flames to my throat. The scent burned through my lungs nearly bringing me to my knees.

I felt her body shaking against me from fear, but she never gave up her fight. I liked her spirit already.

With a swift movement, I pushed her flowing hair away revealing a soft and creamy neck. I licked my lips in anticipation and thankful that she wasn't facing me. I couldn't stand it if I saw her terrified eyes, and I didn't want her to remember me this way if she could remember this at all.

Something wet landed on my hand. The one that was covering her mouth. It took me a second to register what it was. She was crying muffled sobs. I thought about letting her go, but I have already grown too attached. I could never let her go now.

'_It'll be over soon. I promise.'_

Holding her protectively and securely in my arms, I buried my teeth deep into her neck not missing the muffled cry of pain coming from her throat. Then, her blood began to seep into my mouth so much sweeter than it smelled. Could anything be more divine? She tasted like chocolate and wine combined in a lethal concoction that intoxicated me.

With a rough groan, I sucked at her neck more fiercely than before. I could feel her protests fading away as I consumed more and more of her blood. Soon, she fell limp in my arms and I drank my fill of her.

I disengaged moments later when I was sure enough venom made it's way into her body. I licked my lips to collect the crimson liquid that was still there. In control, I tuned into the beating of her heart. It was too slow and faint for a moment before the venom seeped through and sent it soaring. Then, the screams began…

_**To be continued…**_

**Please tell me you guys like it!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	2. Changing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Changing**

I muffled her screams the only way I knew how, with a gag tied across her mouth. The idea seemed vile to me, but I couldn't allow the neighbors to hear her. Though, it didn't do much to prevent me from hearing her cries.

Each time was a painful reminder that what I did last night wasn't right. I acted too hasty. I took her life in order to satisfy my own, and she was the one paying for it as the flames blazed through her fragile body.

During one of her periods of exhaustion from all the screaming, I quickly ducked out in search of morphine. Of course, I had to steal it at a nearby clinic after sneaking in through the backdoor.

She was writhing in pain on the bed when I returned. Quickly, I pulled out a syringe in my back pocket that I remembered to grab at the last minute. Using my teeth, I plucked off the cover of the needle and turned the morphine bottle upside down. I filled the syringe halfway wondering if that was enough. Of course, this amount would put a human person out cold for awhile if not kill them.

Nervously, I held her arm down as I administered the drug. My eyes flickered back and forth from the syringe to her face trying to assess if the morphine was doing anything at all. To my surprise, she slowly relaxed into the bed that was drenched in her sweat. The pain would subside until the venom grows too strong for the morphine to be effective anymore.

It was already a losing battle when the morphine wore off after just a few hours, and I administered the rest of the drug into her. As she laid there unmoving, I sat in agony wondering just what kind of monster I've become after leaving my family.

I acted out of thirst and desperation. A thirst for her blood that was now quenched, and a desperation for her to be mine. She wasn't mine and I had no rights to her, but I reached out and took her anyways. May the heavens above forgive me for plucking an angel from their mist.

I just felt so alone in the world and I needed her. I needed her to give me something to live for. Something beyond blood, hunger, and thirst. It seemed like those three aspects dominated my life up until now.

Then, I wondered if I could ever mean to her what she meant to me. Would she want my company like I wanted hers? What if she hates me for what I've done to her? Could I live with that? Would she understand if I told her the reasons why I turned her? Or would she just hate me more for being so selfish?

The morphine did nothing for her anymore as the hours ticked away. Sometimes, she was just too exhausted to scream and fight the pain. Now, she began the torturing cries again contorting her body in the strangest forms. I held her down to prevent any broken bones and tried to soothe her.

"It's okay, Bella," I almost sang the words to her.

I learned her name when I pulled her record from the orphanage along with many other things. Her mother died from giving birth to her, and her father committed suicide only days after burying her mother. She was too young to know what was going on, and I wondered if she knew the truth now.

The orphanage she was raised in had strong, religious affiliations. Therefore, Bella graduated from a very prestigious and privately funded high school. She left the orphanage at the same time she graduated from St. Cecilia's Academy for Girls.

"Everything will be over soon, you'll see," I said softly removing a few strands of hair that was stuck to her cheek.

The sound of my voice seemed to soothe her somewhat. So, I kept talking about whatever I could think of.

"You won't be alone anymore, Bella," I promised.

"I know you're terrified of being alone. You've been alone all your life it seems. That's why you always work long hours, to avoid the emptiness of this apartment when you get home," I sighed.

She stirred beside me as if she wanted to be closer to me. I picked up her soft hand and placed it into my palm.

"You'll have me from now on. I'll protect you even if you don't want or need me to," I finished hoping that she would want and need me.

In my mindless rambling, I didn't notice how tranquil she looked beside me for the very first time in three days.

Three days? Has it really been three days already? I couldn't be sure, because they blurred together making it feel like forever since I bit her.

Looking down, I let my eyes roam her body taking in features of her transformation. Her body was defined, slender, and accented in _all the right places_. Her beautiful face held youth and innocence now preserved forever in time. I felt guilty for ogling, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I noted that the pale shade of her skin matched mine, but there was a translucent redness under her vampire skin. This red tint explains why newborns are stronger, faster, and more aggressive than older vampires. Their leftover blood fuels the venom and increases their physical agility. Although, it doesn't always make them efficient because they are quicker to act than think. Nonetheless, it gave her skin _a redder shade of pale_ and I found it absolutely enthralling.

My hand automatically reached out to trace her jaw line, and my finger lingered across her lips. She was so perfect that my breath caught in my throat.

I was still hopelessly marveling at her when her eyes fluttered opened to stare up at me with wide, crimson irises.

**To be continued…**

**Please review.**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	3. Hunger

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A big thanks to all the lovely reviewers! **

You guys are the ones that keep me writing. **:D**

I just started my 3rd year of college this Monday. I'm going to be busy with that from here until the second week of December. I'll try to update as much as possible. This chapter is quite longer than the other two. So…

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Hunger**

Bella quickly moved away from me to stand at one end of the bed. Her movements were flawless and she glided across the floor when she walked. The long tendrils of her hair were a glossy brown even without any light reflecting from it.

"Who are you?" She demanded with a melodious voice that sounded so sweet.

I smiled to myself, her voice suited her.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I greeted extending a hand she didn't shake.

Her eyes trailed over my naked chest with a wary expression. I dropped my hand and reached for my black t-shirt on her dresser.

She closed her eyes and scrunched her brows together like she was in pain. All the while, she was mumbling the word _'please'_ over and over again.

"Please what?" I asked frustrated that I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

I tried to read her mind when she was human, but I only heard the thoughts from the people around her. I was certainly hoping it would change once she became a vampire. It didn't change. How frustrating it is that the only person who's thoughts mattered most to me, I couldn't hear!

Her eyes snapped opened and she winced at the fact I was still standing before her.

"Please tell me I didn't sleep with you," She blurted out with the most terrified expression on her face.

I chuckled at how this was her number one concern when she obviously should be concerned about something else.

"You make it sound like it would be a bad thing," I mused.

She threw me a murderous look, and glanced down at her clothes for the first time. Relief colored her face when she noted they were from three days ago, but confusion quickly replaced it.

"So, if we didn't sleep together," She cut herself off.

"What?" I asked.

"Do I know you? What are you doing in my apartment?" She asked hoarsely now.

I could tell the thirst was already beginning to burn in her throat. This could get dangerous if I don't take her out hunting soon. She looked preoccupied with something in the air while she waited for my answer. I was preoccupied with her breathtaking body as she stood there in utter stillness. My eyes danced around her every curve wondering what she would feel like if I held her in my arms.

Then, she turned to look at me and I tore my guilty gaze from her body. I stood up and she took a step back. A reflex, I'm sure.

"I can't remember much," She said to herself.

I opened my mouth to say something when she stuck her hands out and studied them.

"I feel so different. And I'm so hungry," She almost growled the last part.

It didn't seem like she was talking to me. Almost like she forgot I was there. She was so easily distracted from everything else but her hunger.

I watched her pour herself a glass of water and took a small sip before she abandoned it on the counter. She yanked the fridge open with a force I thought could've taken the door off and searched for food. Her frustration grew when nothing smelled appetizing to her.

"I'm hungry, but I don't want any of these things!" She exclaimed.

Her attention flashed back to me, unleashing the power of her ruby eyes that nearly entranced me with every glance.

"You…" She accused advancing towards me.

"I can explain," I said not exactly sure how to handle a newborn.

Just then, Bella inhaled the air around her with a pleased but unsettling smile. I picked up on the scent a second after she did. A mother and her children were going to pass by Bella's apartment window. Her body leaned into a crouch like she planned to pounce out through the glass. I wondered if she even realized what she was doing at the time, or if the lust for blood overpowered her rationality.

She was strong but I was much faster. As soon as I saw her leap, I knocked her back onto the ground with my whole body making a very loud and unpleasant crushing sound.

"No!" I snarled gripping her hands in my grasp like steel shackles.

Without much effort, she kicked me off and hurled me across the room shattering her dining room table. She was ravenous and nothing seemed to process in her mind except the thirst. She flew towards the door when I grabbed her arm swinging her around to face me. Her head snapped back with the force I had to exert.

I relaxed my grip when I was sure the mother and children were safely in their apartment.

"Why?" She roared with vicious eyes and a dry throat.

I completely understood the pain in her eyes, but I wasn't completely sure if she understood what she was hungry for.

"I'm so hungry," She stated in a pleading way once she calmed down.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked firmly.

She staggered back in shock when the realization of her hunger clicked together in her head.

"What's go-going on? I'm- I can't be hungry for blood…" She stammered in disbelief.

"But I _crave_ it. The smell burns in my throat and that's all I can think about," She stated in confusion.

Then, she lifted her gorgeous face up to look at me. I saw the leap she made towards me, but I did nothing to defend myself. She slammed my back into the wall with her hands alone as she held me there by my throat.

"You're going to have to learn how to be more gentle," I teased.

Before she could tighten her grasp, I grabbed both of her arms and twisted it behind her back holding her against me.

"I don't like to be threaten," I warned against her ear.

"What did you do to me? What have you turned me into?" She demanded.

With my free hand, I moved her hair to one side like I did the night I bit her, hoping a sense of déjà vu would jog her memory. I let my fingers graze over her neck where the bite mark should be . Her skin was the softest I've ever felt. The most tempting person I've ever held in my arms.

"Don't you remember?" I whispered against her ear.

It took her a moment to sort through all the confusion and recall that night. She quickly broke away from me with furious eyes.

"It was you! You _bit_ me!" She accused.

I didn't deny it letting her come to her own conclusions.

There was a moment of silence between us before she spoke again.

"What am I, Edward?" She asked calling my name for the first time.

I didn't think she paid enough attention to me when I introduced myself. The sound of my name lingered in the air like a piece of soft silk being carried by the wind. It was a staggering feeling to have my name spoken from her lips.

"What do you think you are?" I asked in response.

Whatever her answer was, she didn't voice it. Perhaps, she was too frighten to think of the possibility of what she was now.

"If you're still hungry. Let me take you hunting," I offered.

"Hunting? You want me to drink an animal's blood?" She asked skeptically.

I nodded and peered down at her. Call me a hypocrite, but hunting humans was not an option for her. It just couldn't, because she was a fragile girl and the guilt would tear her apart later.

Besides, I made up my mind to recommit to my family's vision the night I turned Bella. I wanted much more for us than the mere bloody satisfaction of our appetites. She would learn and I would readjust.

"Okay," She shrugged unsure of her agreement.

I offered her a hand. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed her hand into my palm. She had no idea what she was handing me, but I knew exactly what I was holding.

Her future.

_**To be continued…**_

**A big thanks to my beta reader, DarkRedSlice, for always pointing out the kinks in my stories. Much love!**

**I worked really hard on this chapter, please review!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	4. Argument

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Argument **

The partially overcast skies gave us a good enough cover for disappearing into the Oregon woods behind Bella's apartment complex. She silently kept up with my pace and I looked over at her wishing that I could read her mind.

At the edge of the parking lot, I could see rays of sunshine pushing pass the barrier of thick clouds creating a spotlight on that area. I steered clear of sunrays while Bella seemed to be walking right into it. Quickly, I snatched her to my side keeping her under the gray clouds.

She shrugged my arm away, "What is your problem?"

"You can't just walk into the sunlight like that, Bella," I warned.

She rolled her eyes, "What? Am I going to burst up in flames or something?"

I looked down at her gravely and replied, "Yes."

Her crimson eyes grew wide with alarm and I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. My whole body was shaking with it. She watched too many Hollywood versions of vampires to actually believe that myth.

"You're a jerk," She spat and walked past me.

I heard her light footsteps moving further away from me. Turning, I took three long strides to catch up with her.

"That wasn't very nice," I commented.

She glanced briefly up at me and looked back towards the edge of the woods. A movement so swift, no human eyes would have caught it.

"_You're_ not very nice," She retorted.

I could tell from her tone that she was annoyed by me, but the undeniable sweetness of her voice was still there. When I didn't answer her, she looked up at me as if she expected me to protest her statement. How could I? I forced her into this life, my life, and I can't believe how that would be categorized as '_nice_'.

We were venturing into the edge of the woods, disappearing between a variety of maples and pines. The early autumn leaves were beginning to change their colors. A mixture of green, orange, yellow, and red swaying in the chilly breeze. Of course, it wasn't cold to me or to Bella. We can only taste and smell the chill in the air now.

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked brushing a tree trunk with her fingertips as she passed it.

I turned away from the leaves and looked at her. Her lips were rosy and the red tint under her translucent skin almost makes her look human. With the exception of her ethereal beauty.

"Forgive me. I pulled your record from the orphanage," I replied.

She gave a short laugh, "How did you manage that?"

I smiled, "I pretended to be a dean of admission from Yale trying to recruit you to the Ivy League."

"That would definitely work. You have no idea how many hours I sat with Sister Agnes talking about college," She spoke freely.

She tilted her chin to the side to look up at me.

"So, you were following me, then?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Why me?" Bella questioned shaking her head with confusion.

I hesitated. She had absolutely no idea how much she appealed to me as a human and even more so as a vampire.

"I couldn't resist your blood, Bella," I said recalling her scent and a pang of hunger rippled through my stomach.

She growled softly under her breathe, "You should've just stayed away from me."

"I tried but nothing I did kept me from forgetting the call of your blood. I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized.

The look in her eyes was so cold and angry that forgiveness seemed impossible.

"I had a life, Edward!" She exclaimed her voice throwing daggers into my heart.

I grimaced from the pain it caused but she was wrong.

"You didn't have a life, Bella. You can't call burying your head into your work to avoid coming home to an empty apartment a life!" I retorted.

Bella's eyes began to glisten as my words hit home. I'm sure she would be crying if she were still human. I groaned, because I was being a jerk. She just provokes the strongest responses from me somehow.

"You're right," She admitted softly. "And thanks to you, I'm now a bloodsucking monster with _such a wonderful life_," She spat at me sarcastically.

My frustrations grew because I couldn't believe this all started from a two word question.

"So, please show me the wonderful life you have created for yourself, Mr. Cullen. I can hardly imagine being a murderer as wonderful," She stated with an antagonizing tone.

I couldn't believe how angry her words made me feel inside. Maybe because they were true or maybe she was getting back at me for what I said earlier. Regardless of the motive, my muscles were twitching from the anger she brought to the surface. I liked her so much better when she was screaming.

"I wish you would have killed me that night," She said like her life meant nothing to me.

Without a second thought, I pinned her back against the nearest tree. The force knocked her against the trunk with an ear-shattering crack. She could've of easily thrown me off but she didn't. Instead, she stood there with my hand grasp around her neck looking at ease. She wasn't even afraid, not even a hint of fear from the night I bit her.

"Right now, I wish I did," I stated through my tightly clenched teeth.

My threat was empty and I knew it, but what she said next made me change the way I went about this.

She smiled, "Here's your chance."

I stepped closer and placed my other hand against the tree as I peered down at her. A stance similar to a boy talking to his girlfriend. Her smug expression changed to a nervous look. I heard her gulp and smiled. She was still a girl after all, vampire or not.

Gently, I released my hand from her neck and touched her cheek. I stroked my thumb across her cheekbone several times before I spoke again, and she looked intensely aware of my actions.

"What makes you think I would take a chance like that? You're too precious to me," I merely whispered.

It took her longer than it should for her to process my words.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked desperate to find a way to put more distance between our bodies.

I don't see how that was possible when her back was pressed tightly against the trunk. With a feather light touch, I traced her delicate jaw line to her soft lips.

"It means I need you," I simply answered.

She looked stunned by my answer, but she didn't say anything. I didn't expect her to. I gently brushed the stray strands of her hair back in place before speaking.

"You must be starving," I stated.

She nodded fervently.

"Let's run the rest of the way," I said taking her hand.

I couldn't help but let my fingertips stroke against her palm. She didn't pull away from me oddly enough. I thought that's what she's been dying to do ever since I held her hostage against the tree. Nevertheless, it brought me joy to have her hand in mine once again.

"Let's go," She insisted.

With her hand in mine, I knew nothing could ever go wrong again.

_**To be continued…**_

Murphy's Law: "Anything that can go wrong, will."

**For3ver Immortal**


	5. Hunting

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**From now on, I will only update based on the demand ****because school comes first.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Hunting**

Our feet barely touched the ground with every step we took. The forest was passing by in a haze of green and brown, blurring together like a child's messy finger-painting art with an occasional mix of autumn colors thrown in.

My eyes flickered to Bella from time to time checking to see how she was reacting to this inhuman speed of running. She wore a smile on her lips and she seemed to enjoy the breeze through her hair. I pulled both of us deeper and deeper into the Oregon forest as far way from human trails as possible.

The familiar thickness of Aspen and Mountain Ash trees ahead reminded me of my occasional hunting trips with my brothers when I still lived with them. We would leave for the weekend and lose ourselves in these woods, because the wildlife here had something for all of us. Emmett enjoyed the black bears here, Jasper hunted the antelopes, and the cougar was my prey. It was a time for us to bond as brothers, and thinking about them makes me homesick.

Perhaps, it's time the prodigal son returns home where he belongs. Of course, I couldn't see myself going back if Bella didn't come with me. I wondered if Alice saw me coming back and if she saw me bringing Bella. Another addition to our big family would make Esme very happy, especially if that addition is to be the love of my existence.

I gradually slowed my pace and Bella did the same. She broke away from my grasp, and swirled around in a circle as she took in our surroundings. I could only imagine how sharp her senses were as she experienced everything in a whole different way. The action, however, made her look like a little girl twirling around in her room with a pretty dress on. For a second, Bella looked happy and I wanted for her to be happy.

"Bella," I touched her arm.

"Yes, Edward?" She replied calmly.

Ripples of warmth surged through me whenever she calls my name and this time was no different. I hope it never fades away.

"Remember what we came here for," I reminded.

She nodded and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

I maneuvered myself behind her and whispered against her ears, "Close your eyes."

She obeyed, standing motionless like a marble statue.

"Now, forget everything except your sense of smell," I instructed.

Bella began to inhale and exhale more deeply, probably deciphering the different smells with every intake of breath.

"Tell me what you smell, Bella," I ordered twirling a lock of her hair around my finger.

The action made me wonder if Bella would ever have me wrapped around her little finger. I highly wouldn't doubt it and I wouldn't mind it either. I would do and give her anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask.

"Um…I can smell the honey-sweet scent radiating off of you. It's like I can almost taste it on my tongue," Bella mused.

"What else?" I asked before I was tempted enough to offer her a taste of me.

"The frosty scent of the chilly air. It feels like it's going to snow…" Bella's voice trailed off.

I recalled that the weatherman did predict some snow in the area by the evening hours tonight. With a small whiff of the air, I caught a mouth-watering scent that would be perfect for Bella's first hunt.

"Now concentrate, Bella," I instructed. "Can you smell that hot, rich, delicious scent about fifty yards away?" I asked.

It took her a second to reply, but she clutched her stomach in hunger and nodded.

I placed a tender kiss on her neck and said, "Go get it."

I heard the whooshing of the wind behind her before I felt it. Her body was just a blur through the trees now. I ran after her keeping my eyes trained on her movements as she weaved through the dense forest. She was headed in the right direction after the cougar I smelled earlier. I watched, waiting eagerly for Bella to attack.

To my surprise, Bella stood eye to eye with the cougar she was supposed to consume, but she didn't go in for the kill. The cougar sprinted away in the opposite direction during Bella's moment of wavering uncertainty. I should have known something was wrong then but I hesitated.

Before I knew it, Bella took off in a different direction abandoning the cougar altogether. I snarled at her when I picked up the scent she was after. A _human_ scent. She completely ignored my warning and used her strength to push her out further toward her desired target.

I didn't know if I was too late to save her from this mistake, but I knew Bella was entirely governed by her sense of smell. She was simply going after the more appetizing scent, and rationality at this point was futile.

I could see a human man lingering in the trees ready to pull the trigger on a doe. He was still unaware of the danger present to him. Bella glared at me with her blood-red eyes before sneaking up behind the man. The ravenous look behind her irises told me she was too far gone and I was far too late. Within a flash, she pulled his neck to her mouth and sank her teeth into him.

I abruptly skidded to a stop at the horror that unfolded in front of my very eyes. A sharp intake of my breath made it's way into my lungs. I scanned the trees defensively ready to take out anyone who might have witness Bella. There was no one within a ten mile radius. The man was alone and he completely veered off the hunting trail.

I watched Bella as she continued to consume her prey with an unyielding hunger. Here was a gentle-natured girl turned into an effective hunter. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. How could I let Bella do something like this? How could I let such an innocent girl become a murderer and stand by while she did it? Why wasn't I fast enough to stop her?

Anger bubbled inside me and I clenched both of my fists. I wasn't angry at Bella, I was only angry at myself. I couldn't blame her for what happened, because I should have been more careful. She was my responsibility. No matter what, I had to protect her and keep her out of harms way.

I heard the sound of the dead corpse hitting the ground and turned my attention back to where she stood. Bella licked the blood off of her lips with a smile of satisfaction. The high of her satiated thirst made her feel completely at ease. I knew exactly how she felt, but it won't be long until the realization of the kill tears her apart. I was so familiar with how the guilt would gnaw it's way into your flesh, and settle under your skin like some disease waiting to spread.

Quickly, I made my way over to where she stood.

"We have to get out of here," I said pulling her away from the dead man.

Bella walked ahead of me unnaturally at ease. With a quick snap, I decapitated her victim to make sure he doesn't turn. Then, I joined Bella still paranoid enough to scan the trees for witnesses. There were none.

I should have hunted also, but my thoughts were intensely focused on Bella that I hardly realized my own thirst. It was rather easy to ignore it now with Bella as my number one priority.

**_To be continued…_**

**For3ver Immortal**


	6. Packing

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**As some of you may have heard, hurricane Ike made landfall on the Texas coast at about 2:10 AM on Saturday morning. I was in the path of that storm, but luckily, my family's home did not sustain any severe damage. **

**My neighborhood is still recovering after Ike, and it'll be awhile before things get back to normal. I ask that you keep those who have been affected by the hurricane in your hearts. Especially, those living along the Texas coast who are still without power, food, and water.**

**If you were in the path of Ike, I hope you and your family are safe. May God hold you in the palm of his hand.**

**On a happier note, I've finished chapter six. A big thanks to all of you who reviewed.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Packing**

It wasn't until we were standing at the front door that I noticed her body went rigid. I automatically tensed up next to her, because I knew her high from the hunt had vanished as quickly as it appeared. The look on her face was a mixture of shock, realization, guilt, and pain. An expression I knew all too well from my own personal hell before Bella came into my life.

She sank down to the ground dry-sobbing as soon as she made it pass the threshold. This was what I have been afraid of; the very thing I wanted to keep her away from.

"Bella…" I called moving closer to her.

"I killed someone, Edward! I killed him!" Bella cried curling up into a ball on the floor.

I kneeled down next to her, "We all make mistakes, Bella."

She sat up within a tenth of a second, "How could I do something like that? I'm a _murderer_."

I looked into her dry eyes not knowing what to say. Although, my mind was racing on what to do next. Should we stay here? Should I take her somewhere far away? Should I take her back to my family? Then, I had to consider the possibility of Bella saying yes to any of those questions.

"I killed an innocent man. A man who probably has a wife and kids. A man who deserves to live more than I do," Bella ranted with remorse dripping into her sweet voice.

She turned her face up to look at me. There was fear, pain, and regret behind those lovely crimson eyes. I couldn't tell what she wanted to say to me, but I had a feeling it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"I don't deserve to live, Edward. I want you to kill me. If you make it quick, I probably won't feel it at all. You can do that, can't you? " Bella spoke the words with such desperation that made me flinch back from her.

'_**If I make it quick,'**_ what makes her think that I'm going to consider it at all? How could she even think of asking me of such a thing? Although, it breaks my heart to see her in agony, I would never be able to destroy her. _I love her._ Why couldn't she see that?

"You'll get through this, Bella," I said firmly.

She squared her shoulders and snarled, "Why? Why did you turn me? I'm nothing but a **monster**! **A blood-thirsty monster!**"

"Yeah?" I asked. "So, am I," I stated flatly.

Her nostrils flared and she shrieked, **"I didn't ask to become a monster like you!"**

I nodded, "No, you didn't, Bella. I'm sorry. A thousand times, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize for what I am? What you are now?"

Bella sat emotionless and I softened my expression, because I succeeded in distracting her from those ridiculous suicidal thoughts.

Bella huffed in frustration, "I-I'm…One moment I was going after that cougar and the next…I caught his stupid scent in the wind and my instincts demanded that I go after him. It literally took over and that's all I could think about. There was one part of me fighting to restrain myself, but he just smelled more appetizing."

Her eyes burned with the pang of hunger she felt recalling the hunt.

"It doesn't have to be like that, Bella. You can learn to control your hunger," I stated hopeful.

She narrowed her eyes, "How, Edward?"

"It's possible. My family-"

"You have a family?" She cut me off with a surprised look on her face.

I nodded, "They live in Forks, Washington."

"Even vampires have families," She said under her breath.

"You can be a part of that family," I stated with confidence.

"They live among humans?" Bella asked.

"Yes. My siblings go to school. My father, well, the person who created me. He's a doctor and extremely in control of his thirst," I said with excitement creeping into my voice.

"I see why you left. How does a vampire compete with that kind of self-restraint?" She asked with worry coating her voice.

"Hmm…So, will you come back with me?" I asked.

She grew tense again, "I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why?" I asked.

I thought it was a very good idea. She'll have a family, a support system, and a normal life again after she adjusts.

"Why?" She repeated my question. I nodded. "Because I don't want what just happened today to repeat itself in a place where your family has already taken root. I don't want to cause them any problems. You should go back, though," Bella explained.

I shook my head. Although, it was touching she cared about my family's well-being, there was no way I would leave for Washington without her. She was my life now. The one thing I couldn't live without.

"I am wherever you are," I said.

She scoffed, "What makes me so damn important to you?"

Good question. Would she knew what I meant if I said we were connected by blood and venom? Her blood? My venom? I would never be able to forget the sweet taste of her on my lips. It has been imprinted in my mind forever. She simply belong with me.

"You just are," I replied evenly.

I could feel her uncertainty wavering back and forth as she struggled to make up her mind. Meanwhile, I entertained my family's reaction when I return with Bella in my head. Carlisle would probably be surprised, Esme would see how I look at Bella and burst with joy, my brothers would tease me about finally bringing a girl home, and Alice…

Well, Alice probably saw all of this but decided to keep it a secret until she knew for sure I was returning. I can just imagine how antsy she is about me making up my mind. Only, I wondered if she knew that Bella would be the one making up my mind for me. Which reminds me…

"Bella, will you please come home with me?" I asked again.

I smiled a crooked smile and heard her quickly inhale. She nodded as if on queue. Then, she shook her head as if to clear some invisible haze away.

"Does that mean I have to move?" Bella asked looking around her dear apartment.

"I'll help you pack," I insisted.

Bella shrugged, "There's not much. How about I pack and you tell me more about your family?"

"Okay," I agreed happy to oblige.

* * *

By nighttime, Bella packed a box of clothes and a smaller box of miscellaneous items. My sisters would have had about a dozen boxes of clothes and another dozen of shoes. I was surprised when she informed me she was all done. In the time it took her to pack, I finished telling her my very boring life story. Bella truly was different from other women I have ran across.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Bella asked suddenly jerking me out of my silent thoughts.

"No, umm…I need to grab some things at my house. We'll leave sometime tomorrow," I stated.

Bella nodded, "Great. I'm going to go take a shower."

I tugged her back before she could venture off to the bathroom and obliterate my self-control. If only she knew just how tempting she was to me. I don't think I have a problem of taking her against the shower walls, but I'm sure Bella would mind.

"We should go turn your key in and take care of your lease," I suggested.

Bella bit her bottom lip, "I don't think I can be near people right now."

"Hungry again?" I asked.

She nodded with a frown hating to admit her weakness it seemed.

"You stay in the car and I'll take care of it," I mended my earlier statement.

I balanced the box of clothes in my right arm and encircled Bella's waist with my left. She was clutching the smaller box against her chest. About halfway down the stairs, a woman was making her way up and I held Bella tighter against me. Bella noticed my grip and quickly caught onto the problem she was about to face. The woman was going to pass by her any moment now. Bella turned her face into my shoulder after inhaling a deep breath of snowy air.

"Bella, is that you?" The woman stopped to ask.

'_Where did she find this hunk of burning love?' _Was what the woman thought eyeing me with intense interest. I pulled Bella closer to me if that was even possible.

To my surprise, Bella turned her face up to look at the woman.

"Hello, Vivian," Bella said with a slight edge to her voice.

Something told me she didn't like this woman very much. Vivian did a double take when she laid eyes on Bella's face and I didn't blame her. Bella's skin glowed in the dark of the night, and her crimson eyes were a deep brownish-burgundy color.

"Are you moving out?" Vivian asked Bella. She was really thinking,_ 'when did you get plastic surgery?' _

I hated the woman already and I barely knew her for a few seconds.

Bella nodded still holding on to her breath. She was being very brave about resisting this woman's blood. She was trying and that's what mattered most.

'_I would move out too if I had a guy like that,' _Vivian thought.

"This is…" Vivian's voice trailed off in my direction.

"None of your business," Bella hissed and yanked me down the stairs after her.

'_I guess she doesn't like to share. That's too bad because I would satisfy him far better than that innocent prude,' _The last of Vivian's thoughts made it's way to me.

Bella was calm again by the time we reached the bottom of the steps. She exhaled and inhaled deeply, obviously trying to calm herself.

"You did a great job," I whispered beside her.

"I wanted to suck her dry," Bella admitted with a dangerous smile making it's way to her lips.

I chuckled nervously.

"Do you have a car or are we running?" Bella asked.

I pointed to the Vanquish parked a few yards away, "Yeah, it's right there."

"Oh, the Honda?" Bella asked trudging towards the car next to my Vanquish.

That's cute, she thought I drove a Honda. I pulled my key out and pressed a button on my remote. The car beeped several times and automatically unlocked.

I turned to Bella who looked surprised, "Yeah, that one."

A very smug grin was still on my lips when I walked ahead to put the box in my trunk. Bella trailed several fingers across the sleek paint job. I secretly wished she would admire my body the way she was admiring my car. I sighed at the thought.

Bella was at my side in an instant and she slipped the smaller box into the trunk of my car. She let her arm brush across mine as she passed by to slide into the passenger side. The brief contact sent my nerve endings begging for more.

I silently drove to the apartment office to turn in her key and to terminate her lease while Bella patiently waited for me in the car. I'm glad she decided to stay there, because the heated room made me suddenly aware of my thirst. We would have to go hunting again tonight.

_**To be continued…**_

**Please review.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	7. Emotions

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: The president of my university is an asinine idiot. She wants everyone to come back on campus after hurricane Ike, but not hold us responsible for any of the material presented during this week. So, what's the point of even coming? Most of my professors can't even make it to class. Why can't we just stay home and take care of what really matters? Like say, our homes? Sorry, I had to get that off my chest.**

**Thanks for your reviews, it makes me type faster. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Emotions**

"Slow down," Bella complained as I weaved too fast through the cars.

I stepped harder on the gas petal and she cringed against her seat.

"Are you worried we're going to crash?" I smirked picking up her hand to kiss her knuckles.

She didn't pay any attention to it as if my kissing her was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm worried you're going to get a speeding ticket," She retorted eyeing the speedometer.

I playfully tugged on a strand of her hair, "As good as you look. You can get us out of anything."

"Is that why I'm so important to you? I'm just an asset?" Bella questioned with a sly smile.

"No, baby doll. You are so much more," I informed holding her gaze.

Ten minutes later, I pulled into my subdivision where I lived since I left my family. It was a very static neighborhood. Everyone moved at the same urban pace. They either drove a Mercedes, BMW, or a Lexus and they either worked as a doctor, lawyer or stockbroker. Yes, it was one of _those_ neighborhoods.

I decided to settle here for the convenience of quick dinners about five minutes away on foot. The hostile neighborhood had criminals ranging from robbers to murderers and it was easy picking. Although, that won't be necessary anymore.

Bella shifted in her seat to watch the homes go by. I caught her eyes in the reflection from the glass and thought that they were filled with longing. It suddenly occurred to me that Bella never had a chance to live in homes like these and the idea fascinated her.

"You know, I never had my own room before," Bella gave a small laugh.

I made a left turn into my white brick home and cut the engine in the driveway.

"You live here?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Mm-mm," I answered opening my car door.

She hopped out without waiting for me to get her passenger door.

"All by yourself?" Bella exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm," I replied guiding her back up my walkway.

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, "It hardly seems fair."

I hugged her tighter, "We can always come back and visit."

Bella nodded thoughtfully.

I turned the lock on my door, and the crystal chandelier illuminated the foyer with it's twinkling lights.

"It's beautiful," Bella said in awe.

"Edward, is that you?" A familiar voice ran out as clear as the crystals hanging from my ceiling.

Bella raised her eyebrow when my housemaid glided over to us from the living room. I completely forgot Whitney came over on Fridays to clean up. Bella's stance suddenly tensed when she realized Whitney was also female vampire.

"Whitney, I like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Whitney," I introduced a bit uneasy.

Whitney kept her thoughts guarded from me and plastered on a pleasant smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Whitney greeted without extending a hand. That was not her usual style.

"Likewise," Bella said sounding bored.

"You haven't been home all day. Something interesting going on?" Whitney asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bella beat me to it.

"Yes, that would be me. We had some personal business to take care of," Bella trailed her fingers along the length of my chest.

I laughed nervously when Whitney gnashed her teeth together. Bella smiled mischievously up at me for a split second before turning her attention back to Whitney. This has got to be some female vampire territoriality thing because both girls were not acting like themselves.

I grabbed my checkbook on the foyer table and wrote out Whitney's last paycheck while I watched them stare each other down.

"Here's your paycheck for the week. I won't be requiring your services anymore," I said handing her the check.

Whitney frowned when she took it, but otherwise, said nothing.

"Thank you, Whitney. Take care," I bid my farewell.

Whitney pecked my cheek to Bella's dismay and grabbed her coat on the way out.

She stopped at the door and said, "Call me sometime, Edward."

"Hmph," Bella breathed.

I tilted her chin up, "Let's go hunt."

* * *

The forest didn't hold the same intrigue for Bella at night like it did during the day, or maybe she was still thinking about Whitney. I wondered what it was that bothered her. Whitney and I had absolutely nothing going on, and even if we did, why would it matter to her? Bella never hinted at any genuine interest in me. If anything, I'm the one that is too interested in her.

We were trying to herd a deer, but Bella moved nosily through the trees making it impossible to attack. I abruptly stopped and Bella gave up, too.

"What seems to be the problem? I thought you were hungry," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Tell me something. Do you hire her because she's a maid or do you keep her for…other reasons?" Bella questioned struggling for the right words.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes, it matters," Bella answered quickly.

"Why does it matter?" I pressed.

Bella glanced at me briefly and said, "Never mind. Forget it."

Her lithe movements barely disturbed the snow covered ground now as she walked ahead in irritation. I caught up with her and swung her around to face me.

"Tell me why," I insisted.

Bella peered up at me debating whether or not she should tell me. Her eyes sparkled like rubies in the moonlight taking my breath away in the process.

"I'm hungry," Bella said looking away from me.

I let her go knowing I wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime soon. She sprinted away from me in a successful attempt at catching a fox and quickly consumed it. Bella drained another deer before she was full, and she sat watching me with a discouraged look on her ethereal face while I hunted.

By the time I was done, Bella was lying on the snow with her eyes closed looking like an angel sent from heaven. I quietly laid down next to her. The snow covered ground felt soft and squishy instead of cold and wet.

"Bella?" I called softly.

She turned and buried her face into my chest. My arm automatically wrapped around her lower back.

"I don't know how I can survive this constant thirst, Edward," She said.

"It will pass," I insisted stroking her hair.

She shifted in my arm to gaze up at me. Dozens of snowflakes lingered in her hair making several strands glisten like the stars. Her face wasn't discouraged or sad anymore. I wondered what cause the sudden change.

"I-Umm…You-" She sputtered.

Vampires are usually more eloquent than that.

"What is it, Bella? You can say anything," I encouraged.

She laughed nervously, "You're going to think I'm silly or laugh at me."

"I'm not going to laugh at you," I promised.

"You know you really are a heart-stopping, completely gorgeous looking guy, right?" Bella asked shyly.

I chuckled, "So they tell me."

I've ran across many, many women who were willing to do anything for my attention, but having Bella call me heart-stopping and completely gorgeous was like a dream come true.

She hit my chest lightly and complained, "I thought you said you weren't going to laugh."

"Okay, okay," I reassured her.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm not attracted to you. I am, I just- I can't get over my blood lust long enough to tap into any other emotion right now," Bella said this while looking down at my chest.

She had nothing to be shy about or ashamed of. My emotions for her were probably more embarrassing if I said all of it out loud.

"I know that laying here next to you, I should feel butterflies in my stomach or like I'm flying on a cloud or something. But I don't, I only feel my hunger and my thirst. It's all I can think about. And I should feel something besides my thirst, because I've never been close to a boy like this before," Bella admitted.

"Then, when I see Vivian or Whitney looking at you with the desire I feel inside but can't express, it makes me angry. So, I'm sorry if my behavior earlier this evening offended you," Bella finished with an apology.

My throat was tight with emotion like a rock was wedged there. She was so utterly perfect, and she did have feelings for me! I wanted to break out and do a little dance, but that would've been quite inappropriate right now. So, I held her tighter wishing I could take the pain and frustration she felt away.

"It's okay, Bella," I spoke up once I suppressed the lump in my throat long enough to speak a coherent sentence.

"I understand that you need time and I don't expect you to get the hang of this anytime soon. You can take all the time in the world and I'll still be here waiting," I promised.

There was no way I could leave her now. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from her.

"We should go back to the house," I suggested.

Bella shook her head, "Can we stay awhile longer? I want to watch the snowflakes fall."

I kissed the top of her head, "Anything you want."

_**To be continued…**_

**A picture of Edward's home in Oregon is posted in my profile. Take a look.**

**Please review! Thanks.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	8. Touch

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! **

**!!WARNING!!**

**Because I'm paranoid, the rating for _this chapter_ is an M rating. Consider yourself warned.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Touch**

When we returned to my house, Bella informed me that she was going to take her much needed shower. I watched her thumb through my collection of dress shirts from the closet without objecting.

"Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Saks Fifth…" Bella called out the name brands as she fingered through them.

"Versace?!" She exclaimed throwing me a disapproving glance.

"What? I like their silk. It feels nice," I defended.

Bella waved the shirt at me, "Do you know how many third world countries you can feed with this shirt?"

"I'll write a check and give it to charity," I said hoping to calm her a little and it did.

She pulled a blue dress shirt from my closet and flitted to the bathroom in a single second. I held out a big, fluffy towel to her before she closed the door.

"Thank you," Bella sang.

I leaned against the bathroom door thinking about how Bella would be undressing herself right now. How she would work her delicate, little fingers to pull her t-shirt off. The way her long hair would fall back down in a curtain of shimmering silk…

'**Get a grip, Edward,' **I scolded at myself.

All I needed was a nice, cold shower. But I don't see how that would help when Bella's constant presence fuels my desire for her. Frustrated, I yanked my t-shirt off to toss into the hamper when the bathroom door cracked open.

I turned to see Bella chewing on her bottom lip with hesitation.

"Hey," I said noticing she was still dressed.

"Hey," She replied with eyes dancing across my naked chest.

"I'm sorry. I was just-" I began to apologize for my being half-naked.

Bella cut me off by yanking me into the bathroom with her and slammed the door shut.

We both stood there for a good minute before Bella turned her back on me and slowly began to peel her shirt off. My body froze in place as I watched her hands glide past her waist, back, and over her head. As a gentleman, I knew I should've looked away and walk back out that door. How could I when the only tempting person to me was undressing herself? I can't. God, Bella, what are you doing to me?

With a small whoosh, she let the shirt fall to the floor. Then, reached behind her to unclasp her lacy, black bra. My insides began to burn a scorching fire as Bella tugged the straps from her shoulders.

I was raised so much better than this, to respect a woman, to honor her, but how do I follow through when my hands ached to touch her? If only just for a little while. Bella began to unzip her jeans and slipped out of them before removing her matching black boyshorts.

My lungs suddenly felt constricted and uncomfortable. It took me half a millisecond to realize what the problem was. The air was trapped in my lungs, because I was unintentionally holding it there. Quickly, I exhaled and forced myself to continue breathing.

Bella gave a brief glance over her shoulders and stepped into the running shower.

My mind wondered off to something Bella said earlier. I believe it was about how she couldn't express her emotions to me. Did she think this would be expressing that exact emotion she was talking about? Did she expect to feel something for me this way? That somehow, someway her thirst was going to disappear once I stepped into the shower with her.

She was sadly mistaken, but how can I not give her what she wants? If my touch could somehow pull her-the real Bella, the one not overwhelmed by her thirst-to the surface, then, why wouldn't I do it? I wanted her to experience a fraction-if not everything-of what I feel for her.

A minute later, I found myself standing naked behind her with an arm wrapped around the small of her waist. Bella leaned her back against my chest bringing her hips closer to my pelvis. I dipped my head to kiss her shoulder up to the curve of her neck and lingered there. The soft skin brushing across my lips made me recall the sweetness of her blood. I can still taste it on my tongue as I trailed across her neck.

Bella moaned several content sighs that set every nerve in my body ablaze. I gently kissed her temple and moved to retrieve the bottle of shampoo. She shifted in my arm, apparently, trying to turn around. I held her back firmly against my chest.

"If you turn around now, I can't guarantee you that I won't take you right here against the shower walls," I warned against her ear.

My husky warning must have frightened her, because she obediently stood there waiting for me. I poured shampoo into my hands and lathered her hair up. The action made me feel like I was the world's most adoring husband and I didn't mind it at all.

Bella held out a body loofah as soon as we were finished cleansing our hair. I let my left hand brush across her bicep to her forearm, and steadied her hand to pour out a fair amount of body wash. I couldn't resist taking the loofah into my hand. Bella's flaming eyes met my golden ones with a passion that burned through her skin and into mine. I ran the sponge up her arm, over her shoulders, across her clavicle, and down each supple breast.

As much as my hands, lips, and tongue begged to explore every inch of her skin. I knew I couldn't go on. Bella deserved much more than the shower walls. She deserved a bed of roses, candles, and a calm atmosphere. Maybe we can continue this when Bella is more in control of what she wants. This was too much too fast.

I placed the loofah back into her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Stay, Edward. Please?" Bella pleaded.

She had no idea what she was asking for. Not now.

"I can only have so much self-control before my honorable intentions vanish," I stated hoarsely.

I kissed the side of her head before stepping out. Bella proceeded with her shower by the time I left the bathroom.

My mind was still reeling from our little intimate moment when I finally managed to find a pair of gray sweatpants. I really needed to calm my nerves before I jump her bones when she emerges from the shower adorning only my dress shirt. So, I took a moment to gather my belongings to leave for Forks.

I walked downstairs to retrieve some of my things, but the piano caught my eye. There were stacks of score sheets on top of the smooth polish. Music that I was writing for Bella before I decided to pursue her. I fingered through them and found that most of them were filled with angry notes. Why was I so angry with her? Maybe because I wanted to spare her life and knew I couldn't.

A set of scores in G minor fell out from the stacks and I scooped them up. I played the notes in my head and recalled that this was my half-written lullaby for Bella. Intrigued, I planted myself on the piano bench and played through the already written half. Before I knew it, Bella was sitting beside me dressed in my blue shirt. I noticed the hem rested high on her thigh and my fingers tripped over the keys ruining the peaceful melody of the song. That was _different_...I never had that happen before. Yet, instead of feeling frustrated, I welcomed her distractions more than anything. She made me feel alive after so many centuries of lonliness.

Bella giggled from my mistake, "You write music?"

She grabbed a stack and quickly thumb through them without much interest.

I nodded, "You inspired that one."

"Will you play it again?" Bella asked eagerly.

I closed my eyes and let the music sweep through my silent home once again. My fingers danced across the notes as I tried to write the other half of the song in my head. Bella leaned against me and I was surprised when I suddenly found all the right notes to complete Bella's lullaby. The last pitch resonated in the air at my triumph.

"Thank you, Edward. It's beautiful," Bella whispered.

I shook my head, "No, thank you."

_**To be continued…**_

**Please review. Thanks!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	9. Family

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews! You guys keep me typing. I appreciate every single one short or long.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Family**

I pulled into Forks after only two hours of driving. Snow covered everything from the rooftops to the ground like I was drifting through winter wonderland. Next to me, Bella's body went rigid when just a moment ago she was animatedly talking. Her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and her lips were pulled in a thin line. An expression of worry if I'm not mistaken.

"Care to share your thoughts?" I gently nudged her.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a little worried," Bella replied staring intently at the winding road.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She sighed, "I should have thought this through. What if they don't want or like me?"

I squeezed her hand, "Relax. They're going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?" Bella challenged.

"Because I can read their minds," I replied automatically.

"You can read minds?" Bella's angelic voice rang in my ears from her surprise.

Somehow, that tidbit slipped through the cracks of our conversations.

"Don't worry. I can't read your mind," I reassured with a grim smile.

"Thank goodness for that," Bella said happily.

I chuckled, "What goes on in that mind of yours that you don't want me to read?"

Bella winked, "You'd be surprised."

I remembered the twists and turns of the road like the back of my hand. So, I didn't pay much attention to it at all. We are about ten minutes away from the Cullen mansion.

"Can you read everyone else's minds?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yes," I replied.

She smiled, "Except mine. How very interesting. You know, in Lynsay Sands books, vampires who can't read the opposite sex's mind means that person is their soul mate."

"I guess you're stuck with me, _soul mate_," I teased.

Then, something she said made me laugh out of loud.

"You read raunchy vampire novels?" I chortled.

"I was practically raised in a catholic orphan, and I was in my rebellious stage during high school. A girl lent me a copy one day and you should have seen Sister Agnes' face when she found it. I had to do an extra five rosaries a day for a month!" Bella frowned at the memory.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Do you believe in your Catholic faith?"

"When I was a little girl, I believed what they taught me in my catechism classes. Once, I got older, I believed God had forsaken me by taking both of my parents away. After learning that, I forsaken him as well," Bella replied with a shrug.

I decided to drop the topic, because talking about religion beyond that made me feel uncomfortable. Besides, I could hear Alice ordering Jasper to shovel the snow in the driveway faster for our arrival. She was jumping up and down when I rounded the corner onto our street. Same old, cheery Alice.

"Are those your siblings?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes. That's Alice and Jasper you see. They're married," I replied.

She looked on with adoring eyes as I made a sharp turn into the driveway splashing Jasper with snow in the process. I chuckled when Jasper stuck his middle finger at me and thought _'welcome home'_.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

Before Bella could reply, her passenger door flew open and tiny arms pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"AHH!" Alice squealed. "You and I are going to be best friends!" She chirped.

Bella snapped her head in my direction for help. She probably didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings by prying herself free. I could hear Alice's stream of thoughts running through my head.

'_She's beautiful, Edward! What's with the jeans and t-shirt combo? I can't wait to take her shopping!'_

"Okay, Alice. Let's not scare Bella away," I said.

Alice released Bella almost immediately, and Bella gave Alice a friendly smile in return.

"She's so excited you're here that she forgot to give her favorite brother a hug," I told Bella.

I felt Alice's arms around my waist after I saw her blurring outline. _'It's so good to finally have you home,'_ Alice thought.

"It's good to be home," I replied ruffling her hair.

Alice quickly dodged away before I could mess up her perfect black spikes. Bella giggled softly and the front door of the Cullen house flew open.

"So, the prodigal son returns home with a chick," Emmett teased standing on the front porch. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie emerged from the house to stand next to Emmett.

'_Esme's been on the edge of her seat waiting for you to come home,'_ Jasper thought.

I owed both of my parents an apology. After everything I've done, they stood there with smiles and patience. Esme looked different from the last time I saw her. She was more radiant and happy, but maybe that's because I am finally home where I belong, or maybe because I was holding onto Bella's hand. I couldn't figure out which because her thoughts were just as speechless as she was.

We reached the porch slowly with Bella firmly at my side.

"I-" I started to say, but all the words caught in my throat.

"You don't need to say anything, son," Carlisle patted my back in understanding.

I extended a pale hand towards Bella, "This is Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," Bella shook Carlisle's hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle," He corrected.

I hesitated to move onto Esme because I disappointed her when I left, and I couldn't stand to see that disappointment again in her eyes. When I finally worked up the courage to look at her, I didn't find disappointment in her eyes. Just relief. Esme pulled me into a fierce hug in which I returned with the whole family looking on.

'_I knew you'd always come back. Only, I didn't think you would come back with such a gorgeous looking creature,' _Esme spoke her thought to me. I chuckled briefly at her, and she released me to meet the _gorgeous looking creature_.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," She introduced herself before I could.

Esme patted her hand gently, "Make yourself comfortable, Bella. I have a feeling you're going to be staying with us for awhile."

_Awhile?_ How about **forever?** Forever with Bella sounded extraordinary. I wanted forever. The important question was, did Bella want forever with me?

When I turned my attention back to Bella, she was shaking hands and exchanging greetings with the rest of the Cullen family. They seem eager enough to welcome her.

* * *

After spending the whole day with my family downstairs, I led Bella to my room after excusing ourselves. Everything was the same way I left it and without a speck of dust.

"Are you tired?" I asked popping Debussy into my sound system.

There was no way Bella could be physically tired, but she can still be mentally tired after all the probing questions from Alice and Esme. I knew I was.

"I'm too excited to be tired. I don't think I've ever spoke so much in one day," Bella laughed.

Acting on impulse, I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly against my chest. With a slow inhale, I breathed in the scent of her. It was like smelling melting honey with fresh freesia.

"Edward," Bella called.

"Stay still, Love," I whispered.

Bella pushed gently against me, "What if your family sees us?"

'_Aww! You guys are so cute together!' _Alice squealed in her thoughts. I laughed and kissed Bella's forehead. "Silly girl, there are no secrets in this family," I stated a fact.

She relaxed against my chest and locked her arms around my waist. Her fingertips glazed over the skin underneath my shirt, pulling my yearning feelings for her to the surface with every touch. Yet, she had no idea what she does to me.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time," Bella's voice pulled me out of me reverie.

I looked down at her and she met my gaze, "I was never happy until the day I met you."

A soft smile made it's way across her lips. Those heavenly perfect lips of hers. She closed her eyes when my lips touched softly against her eyelids. I planted another kiss on her cheekbone, caressing her jaw line with my fingers. Then, I rested my hand against her neck to trail tender kisses across her jaw. I paused to stare at those luscious lips that beckoned me to taste her. 'Just one taste,' it called out to me. Forget about being a gentleman, it was already an impossible feat when it came to Bella.

'**Just one taste,' **I reminded myself as I moved in closer to her.

And closer. **'Just…'**

And closer. **'One…'**

And closer still. **'Tas-'**

'_Edward, I need to have a word with you. Meet me in my study,'_ Carlisle's thought ripped through my intentions like a knife through silk. I suppressed a frustrated groan and reluctantly pulled away from Bella. I was so close! Her eyes fluttered opened.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle wants to have a word with me," I replied slightly annoyed.

"You should go talk to him," Bella encouraged.

Then, I noticed the color of her irises. They were such a deep red, they looked black.

"Are you hungry? I should take you hunting. Those eyes are getting darker by the minute," I stated running my thumb under her eyes.

Bella shook her head, "Nothing unbearable."

I smiled at her bravery, "I'll take you hunting right after I'm done talking with Carlisle."

Quickly, I made my way to Carlisle's study hoping to return to Bella soon.

* * *

I knocked on the door before stepping into the spacious room filled with medical books. He offered me a seat and I sat down wondering what this could possibly be about. His thoughts were carefully guarded, and I was left in the dark about our spontaneous conversation.

"How's everything at home?" I asked to start us off.

"Fine. Alice threw a fit when Jasper tried to limit her spending a few weeks ago," Carlisle said shaking his head with a smile.

I chuckled, "I hoped he learned his lesson."

Carlisle grew serious almost instantly, "I want to talk about you and Bella."

I instantly tensed up and nodded once.

"What you do away from this family, away from this town is entirely up to you. I hope your return means you're ready to embrace my lifestyle again. Just so we're clear," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"I am," I replied.

"And Bella? What about her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's learning and adjusting," I simply answered.

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a second, but concern dominated his features. He rolled a calligraphy pen between his fingers for awhile before looking up at me again.

"Alice told me you changed Bella yourself," Carlisle said slowly.

I nodded, "I did."

He didn't seem too concerned about that issue, though. Maybe even proud that I possessed the control to do so. There was a slight change in his features, however, on whatever he was about to say next.

"She also told me you changed Bella in hopes that she will become your…" Carlisle paused searching for the right word.

"Partner?" I offered.

"Yes, partner…Edward, she may not feel the same way for you. Are you prepared to let her go if she doesn't?" Carlisle asked a question I have been avoiding all along.

I always hoped Bella would never leave my side. We were like opposite poles on two magnets. Were we easily separated like they were? I certainly hoped not, but I already took her humanity away. I don't want to be responsible for taking her free will, too.

"If that's what she really wants. Yes," I replied. He accepted my answer easily.

"When she was with you, did she make any mistakes?" Carlisle asked the most important question to him.

I frowned, "One."

"Keep an eye on her, Edward. She's so young and this town is too small for mistakes," Carlisle cautioned.

I nodded, and Rosalie burst through the door with alarmed eyes. Something was terribly wrong, I could tell from Rosalie's tense stance.

'_Bella went hunting by herself! She crossed the treaty line. Everyone left to-'_

I leapt up and didn't wait for Rosalie to finish before I was out the front door.

'**You better be alive, Bella! Or I'm going to rip the limbs off of those mutts,' **I growled inside my head as I flew through the trees.

_**To be continued…**_

**What will become of Bella now? Please review. Thank you!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	10. Encounter

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Thank you for all your great reviews! I love reading them. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had three exams last week. It was hell.**_

_**I believe I got one or two reviews asking if Bella was going to have any powers in this story. The answer is no, she will not. I think that it would distract me too much in making this story as good as it can be. Besides, I didn't like the powers that Bella had in Breaking Dawn, and I would prefer it if she had none instead (This is my opinion. Do not flame me.). So, I do apologize for those who expected Bella to have a power. She's running on pure newborn instinct in this story. **_

_**Also, this chapter is written in Bella's point of view.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 10: Encounter**

_**BPOV**_

After Edward left to speak with Carlisle, I tried to preoccupy myself with his music collection, but my thirst was chanting a mantra in my head. _Feed! Feed! Feed! _My hunger was never ending no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. It gnawed and pawed at my stomach like an angry lion trying to escape a deathtrap.

I should have said yes when Edward offered to go hunting with me, but I knew he really needed to spend some more time with his family. I didn't want to become a nuisance to his brothers and sisters by asking them to come with me. No, I can prove to them that I had the control to go out on my own and hunt. No more babysitting from Edward or anyone else.

With that as my motivation, I leaped out of Edward's window and landed flawlessly on my feet. I could see the direction of the forest and let myself fly through the trees. Running without Edward for the first time felt strange, like I shouldn't be doing this without him. What if I make another mistake? That would devastate his family and they would probably kick me out. If that should happen, Edward would probably leave his family again because of me. I refuse to let that happen. Edward looked so happy today being reunited with his parents and siblings. He belonged with them, and I can't mess that up for him.

So, I concentrated on finding a big prey that would satisfy my thirst. The quicker I finish feeding, the quicker I can return home to Edward. I smiled at the thought and caught a tangy scent in the air. A very savory, tangy scent and from the concentration of it, I could tell the prey was big.

I quickly changed my direction and headed west away from Forks. My mouth was watering as the scent neared and I could practically taste the warm blood on my tongue. It was radiating from a bear, and I imagined how fun it would be to take one down. I relished in the fact that I was just moments away from leaping up and taking that first bite.

That was until I was knocked on my back by what felt like a boulder with hair. It hit me with a force so strong, I flew back a couple of yards. My vampire defenses automatically kicked in and I found myself crouching on the balls of my feet. I heard thundering footsteps coming from up ahead and braced myself for whatever it was.

My jaw literally dropped with I saw two werewolves emerge from the shadows of the trees with a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Edward never told me anything about _werewolves_! How could he leave something this important out?

Something told me I should run and run as fast as I could away from this grizzly looking animals. But what did I do wrong? Why did they attack me? The confusion made me want to glue my feet onto the ground and find out, but they were coming straight at me.

Okay, how does a newborn take on two werewolves at the same time? That would be a great question to ask Edward if I survive.

I couldn't have turned to run at the last minute any sooner, because the russet colored wolf snatched me up in the palm of his paw. I struggled in his grasp to free myself. The bigger one reached out to grasp my arm, probably trying to yank it off when a figure slammed into him. Who came to my rescue? It had to be Edward. Oh, no! He could get hurt.

With my hands, I pried the wolf's grasp apart and dropped to the ground running. I was fast, but he had four legs! Suddenly, I felt myself being slammed against a tree. It heaved an ear-splitting thud and cracked in half at the middle. I reacted quickly to his outreaching hands and bended his wrists up. I heard something break. The pain caused him to pause with a howl and I took that chance to kick him away. He only flew back a few feet and was quickly on my tail again.

I focused on running, but I didn't get very far because the ground moved underneath my feet and my world turned upside down. He was holding me by my ankles, dangling me high in the air.

"Jacob Black, you put her down this instance!" Alice's voice rang out.

Everything stopped and grew quiet. I felt very calm despite my situation. Suddenly, I was falling and landed flat on my back for the second time this evening. What a ruthless dog!

"Bella!" Edward called my name after screeching to a stop next to Alice.

How odd, if he just got here. Then, who was the one that slammed into the bigger wolf earlier?

"Bella, walk towards me," Edward coaxed gently.

I looked at the russet wolf again before stepping over to Edward. The moment I was close enough for his hands to reach out and touch me, he yanked me into his arms and held me there. That was when I noticed another vampire standing in the grasp of the bigger werewolf. A man.

"Let him go," I called taking a step forward.

The wolf named 'Jacob' growled at me. I snarled back at him before Edward pulled me protectively back to his side.

"He helped me," I said to Edward referring to the foreign vampire.

"Jacob, Sam, let's talk about this," Carlisle spoke up.

Jacob disappeared into the woods and reemerged as a half-naked human boy. Instead of the burning thirst I should feel, this boy's blood was repulsive to me. I wrinkled my nose and Edward chuckled silently.

"This treaty line was made for a reason!" He shouted clutching his wrists.

"She didn't know about it, you flea-infested mongrel!" Alice hissed back in annoyance.

I did a double take after hearing those words fly out of Alice's voice. She was such a sweet little person that I didn't know she was capable of saying such a thing.

"It doesn't matter. She crossed the line and we attacked," Jacob justified his actions.

Carlisle waved a hand, "The important thing is no one got hurt."

"She broke my wrists," Jacob growled at me.

"You threw me against a tree!" I exclaimed hearing Edward's growl rumble through his chest.

Carlisle looked apologetic to Jacob, "I will set that back if you'll let me help."

Jacob didn't protest to that and the tension in the atmosphere seemed to ease a little.

"Can you let him go now?" I asked anxiously for the vampire still in Sam's grasp.

Jacob nodded his head at the big werewolf, and he released the vampire. I was surprised to see a female and another male step from behind the trees to reunite with him.

"I won't spare you next time," Jacob directed the comment toward me.

Before I could say anything, Edward spoke up.

"There won't be a next time. We are leaving Forks. You won't see us again anytime soon," Edward announced.

That news surprised me and I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't recall Edward telling me that we were leaving Forks so soon after my arrival.

"Good, the faster you get that newborn out of here. The faster I can have a good nights rest," Jacob snapped.

"I can make sure you rest in peace," I quipped taking a step toward him.

"That's enough for tonight, Bella," Edward said low against my ear.

I silently watched as Carlisle followed both werewolves into the woods and disappeared. Alice was suddenly in front of me looking very upset.

"You will never ever do that again!" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

I simply nodded in response. She pecked my cheek and walked back to Jasper. That's when I noticed the mysterious vampire walking away with his coven. I had to thank him before he left. He must have been jumpy from the attack, because he swirled around hastily when I tapped him on the shoulder.

When he turned, I noticed that his eyes and the eyes of his coven were the same color as mine. Were they newborns also or did they hunt people? Those were the only two possible explanations, and I was leaning toward the second reason.

"Thank you for helping me," I said.

"Such beauty should not go to waste," He replied.

The feline looking female went rigid at his comment, but the dark-skinned man with tresses raised his eyebrow in amusement.

I extended my hand, "I'm Bella."

"James," He shook my hand.

Edward's hand rested on my shoulder causing James to retract his hand from mine.

"Yes, thank you for helping Bella," Edward said in a welcoming tone but there was tension under the warmth.

James gave a conservative smile as Esme approached us bringing with her my new family.

"Could we offer you a place to stay for the night in exchange for helping our dear Bella?" Esme asked.

James hesitated, "Our lifestyle is different from yours. We do not want to encroach on your territory and bring you trouble. It seems like you have enough trouble on your hands for one night."

He directed his gaze at me during that last sentence. Then, shifted his eyes to Esme once again.

"We must departure," James said.

"Please refrain from hunting until you are out of town," Edward cautioned.

Then, they were gone.

_**To be continued…**_

**A colossal thanks to my beta, DarkRedSlice, for encouraging me to write this scene. **

**Thank you all for reading! Please review.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	11. Relocating

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**I wrote this story without expecting people to read it, but I am ecstatic that you guys really like it! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. **_

_**This chapter is written in Edward's point of view. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 11: Relocating**

**EPOV**

After excusing Bella and myself from my family, I guided her back into Forks' forest. The smell of fresh snow and pine provided a relaxing aroma after tonight's little run-in with the werewolves.

Next to me, Bella sat down by a tree trunk with a huff. I leaned my back against that same trunk and studied her. I wasn't just admiring her features, but also scanning her for any signs of injury the wolves could have inflicted. If they ripped a limp off or something, I surely would have noticed by now. Bella was completely unharmed, and I could breathe easier after that assessment.

A frustrated sigh escape her lips, "I'm always doing something wrong."

"You couldn't have known about the treaty line, Bella," I reminded.

She picked up a rotting branch on the ground and easily crushed it into pieces before speaking again.

"If I waited for you like I said I would. None of this would have happened," She insisted.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already standing in front me and that was a good enough silencer.

"I just wanted to show you that I can do this by myself. That I can control my thirst for you and for your family. I don't want you, definitely not them, to worry about me. I didn't think I'd run into werewolves in the process," She ranted.

Hence the reason why she left without me. She wanted to prove to me that she can, in fact, control her thirst for human blood. I have no doubt that she can, but it was going to take some time.

"I'm still very proud of you, though. You didn't stray into town," I smiled softly.

She gave a small laugh, "Go, Bella."

"And you won't have to worry about werewolves, anymore. We'll be leaving soon. Relocating," I informed.

Her eyes became alert again, lighting up like red balls of flame.

"Where are we going? You never mentioned we'd be leaving so soon " Bella questioned curiously.

"New Hampshire. My brothers and sisters are registered to attend Dartmouth this fall," I explained and hesitated on my next thought.

"We should, too," I finished.

"You can't possibly mean you want me to go to college when I'm still like _this_, do you?" Bella asked.

Like what? Like a goddess? She's always going to look like that regardless of what she does.

Bella turned her back on me, "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Being around so many humans at once isn't the best idea right now."

"Well, you can't get used to them if you don't expose yourself to them. You'll need to hunt more as a precaution," I insisted.

She swirled around to face me. The motion was so fluid, it looked like she was a ballerina doing a point turn.

"I can't do it, Edward. I'm not ready," She protested with her lips pulled in a tight line.

"You must, Bella. For yourself. Unless you want to lock yourself up during the day and come out during the night. Like a real vampire," I said.

The look on her face told me she was actually considering it. Unbelievable.

"At least then, I won't be tortured by the scent of their blood burning through my nostrils like a blazing fire ready to consume every part of me. Why do I have to sacrifice myself for their protection, Edward?" She exclaimed.

"Who was there to protect me when you sank your teeth into my neck? No one! That's who! So, why should I spare them, any of them?" Bella demanded in a rough tone.

I groaned running a frustrated hand through my hair, "You will never forgive me for what I've done, will you? You keep bringing it up like I don't remember every time I look at you! The whole point of this is so you can have a normal life."

She glared at me with her crimson eyes, "I don't think that's possible."

"You will never know if you don't try. Do you remember what it felt like after you killed that man? Hell, you were practically begging me to kill you. Now, you want to tell me that all this isn't worth it?" I questioned.

Bella turned her gaze away from me looking into the distant trees. I reached out to touch her, but retracted my fingers at the last moment. Why are things so complicated between us?

I caught a crunching sound nearby and sniffed the air. A hundred different scents flew into my nostrils all at once until I sorted out the one that interested me. There was a bear moving through the trees. I recalled that Bella must still be very hungry after Jacob's little intervention back there. Without a word, I sprinted off in the direction the tangy scent was radiating from.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella called after me.

I ignored her calls and spotted the bear standing outside of his cave. The bear's back was turned toward me making him an easy target. I leaped onto his back in a single bound and quickly snapped his neck.

Bella was sitting against the tree trunk when I returned dragging the bear behind me. She peeked behind the tree at the scent she obviously smelled. I let the bear lose from my grip and it landed next to her. Despite her hunger, she was still mad at me and refused to drink.

I tilted her chin up to face me, "Drink, Bella."

"Hmph," She huffed stubbornly.

"I'm not in the mood to play games," I warned.

She refused to pay me any attention. If this was defiance at it's best, I believe she's going to need something better. With one swift motion, I brought her face to the bear's neck and that was enough to do the job. She eagerly bit down and began drinking.

While she was busy consuming her prey, I felt the need to apologize for shouting at her earlier. Nonetheless, I meant everything I said.

Her eyes were still closed when she disengaged. She swallowed the last gulp and I noticed the trickle of blood flowing from her lips to the corner of her mouth. My hunger roared to life, but there was something so erotic watching this drop of blood slowly sliding down. It was beginning to leave a trail at the corner, and I figured my apology would come in another form.

I always wondered why blood and sex were the two prominent things on Emmett's mind, but now, I think I can understand why.

My desire for Bella wasn't just carnal anymore. It was sweet, almost like using chocolate as aphrodisiac but instead, you have blood. This blood on her lips was my chocolate. My aphrodisiac.

I quickly tossed the bear out of the way, and cradled her face in my hands. She felt me, I was sure but she didn't move a fraction of an inch. Slowly, I flicked my tongue out to catch the drop of blood sliding from her mouth. I let my tongue swirl across her bottom lip, collecting the crimson liquid I found there. Nothing could ever taste as sweet as Bella did to me, but licking animal blood from Bella's lips was pretty damn close.

"Edward," She breathed a heavenly sigh.

I moved my lips against hers like a feather, hesitantly asking for permission. To my delight, she parted her lips slightly, but that was all I needed. I kissed her gently, probing my way for more access. Bella placed her arms around my neck, and I took that chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. It swirled against hers automatically, and I groaned when I tasted the blood still lingering on her palate.

Bella pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and began sucking gently. My whole body yearned for her. Without breaking the kiss, I pushed her back onto the grass. One of my arms reached back to cradle her head. Her tongue darted into my mouth with the searching eagerness of an inexperienced teenage girl. In fact, that is exactly what she is.

Once again, I found my morals being tested. I groaned against her mouth from the pleasure of her sweet tongue, and the dilemma of whether or not I should go on. While I fought within myself, Bella kept twirling her tongue against mine. Stroking the underside with incredible persuasiveness. Two can play that game.

I broke away from her lips and ducked my head to kiss the skin against her neck. Letting my tongue slowly graze across the expanse of her creamy skin.

"Come to Dartmouth with me, Bella," I whispered against her ear.

"Is that what you want?" Bella asked running her fingers through my hair.

"Yes," I replied.

Bella dropped her hand and looked up at me, "Fine. If it ends badly, remember that it wasn't my idea."

* * *

"Hi!" Alice chirped opening the front door before I could knock.

'_Way to go, Edward!' Alice thought cheerfully._

I frowned at her knowing exactly what she was referring to. She certainly shouldn't have been watching us.

'_Carlisle wanted me to keep an eye on you two,' Alice thought as if that justified her spying._

She immediately pulled Bella to her side and locked their arms together.

"How did hunting go?" Alice asked with an implied tone.

I glared at her hostilely, because Jasper and Emmett were chuckling softly on the couch. Of course, she would tell them about what happened. Great. Just great.

"Fine," Bella answered Alice's question.

"More than _fine_ I would say," Emmett chuckled louder.

Esme walked by and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" Emmett exclaimed.

"And why would you say that?" Bella asked curiously.

"Weren't you and Edward a little **tongue tied **out there?" Emmett asked with so much implication dripping into his voice.

Bella gasped looking horrified, "How can you possibly know what happened between Edward and I?"

All eyes rested on Alice.

"What's going on here?" Bella pondered out loud.

"What? What did I do? I can't help what I see!" Alice defended.

"_See?_" Bella asked.

I placed an arm around Bella's shoulders, "Alice has visions. She can see the future."

"Cool!" Bella exclaimed jumping out of my arm.

"Who am I going to marry?" Bella asked curiously testing Alice's credibility.

'Me! You're going to marry me!' I mentally shouted at her.

Alice frowned after a short second, "You're future is very hazy. There are decisions you haven't made yet that would let me see the possibility of your future mate."

What?! She didn't see Bella marrying me? Alice flashed me a quick sympathetic look while Bella was pondering that little tidbit Alice gave her.

"What do you mean? That I don't have a future?" Bella questioned.

Alice shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. Think of it as you are walking along a straight path and that path splits up into two roads. Which one will you take? You're future isn't clear to me because you haven't made that decision, yet."

"Oh," Bella shrugged indifferently.

This news bothered me more than it should have, because I expected Alice to see Bella marrying me. That was how I wanted it to happen. That was how it should happen. It was the only thing that made sense.

'_Does it really make sense, Edward? You created her, but you don't own her,' _Jasper questioned me through his thought.

Of course, it makes sense! I love her. My feelings for her were true.

'_Just because you love her doesn't mean she has to love you back,' _Jasper responded after feeling what I felt for Bella.

I growled in his direction and he redirected his gaze somewhere else to avoid a confrontation in front of his wife. I knew he only meant to caution me, but I didn't want to hear it tonight. Bella and Alice both looked at us with concern.

"What's going on, Edward? Is everything okay?" Bella asked.

I smiled and lied, "Everything is fine."

"Okay, why don't everyone go pack? The moving trucks will be here early tomorrow morning," Esme insisted hoping to ease any tension left in the room.

For the rest of the night, everyone focused on packing up the Cullen mansion.

_**To be continued…**_

**I want Dartmouth to play a part in this story, because I expected it to play a part in Breaking Dawn and that never happened. So, it's going to be in this story. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I'd like to hear what you think, even if you didn't think it was good.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	12. Flight

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with college.**

**I hope none of you feel like this story is going nowhere. I promise that it has a direction, but it's taking me a little longer to get there. Please be patient.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Flight**

**BPOV**

"I'll race both of you," Alice said as we began to head back toward the Cullen mansion.

We were treading through gleaming pines, and springy ferns full of melting snow from the glowing sun. The boys kicked us girls out of the house to go hunting again before we board our plane for New Hampshire. Edward felt like I should take that extra precaution, and his sisters were eager to tag along with me.

Rosalie sighed walking next to Alice, "You probably already know who's going to win."

I snickered at that and Alice frowned.

"That's not the point, Rose. It's for fun," Alice stuck her tongue out.

I smiled, "I'm game."

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "See? Bella's game."

Rosalie nodded, "Fine."

"Ready, set, go!" Alice exclaimed sprinting off way before giving us a warning.

Her giggles rang through the trees as Rosalie and I took off a few seconds later.

"Cheater!" Rosalie shouted after her.

I increased my speed and shot forward toward Alice leaving Rosalie a few paces behind. Alice leaped across the lake in a single bound, and I prepared myself for that same leap. With all my strength, I jumped and landed a foot ahead of Alice. Looking over my shoulder at her, I smirked and ran until I reached the front of the house first.

"I win!" I exclaimed walking backwards to taunt both Alice and Rosalie.

"Oof!" I huffed when I bumped into something.

Edward had his arms around my waist and his lips against my ear from behind. Somehow, I managed to land right into his arms.

"What exactly did you win?" Edward whispered.

"A racing match against Alice and Rosalie," I replied grinning from my small victory.

"Cheater," Rosalie said to Alice.

"Slow-poke," Alice grinned back as they passed by me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper pause by each 18-wheeler truck that was loading the Cullen cars into it. His motion was so light and swift that any human could have missed it even if they were paying attention. Curious, I turned in Edward's arm to face him but my eyes were still on Jasper.

"What's he doing? It looks very secretive," I stated.

"Oh, he's just placing GPS trackers under each of the trucks. That way we can track exactly where they are in case any of the truckers get any _ideas_," Edward explained.

Just then, a black limo pulled into the driveway. I couldn't believe his family trusted me enough to have me board a plane full of innocent people. Alice informed me that everything looked fine, but I wasn't convinced that I could control myself for several hours at a time. Emmett joked that the worst case scenario was that I would kill every human on the plane, and Edward would have to crash it to destroy evidence. It wasn't a very funny joke to say the least.

On the upside, I was well fed and that should hold me off, right? No, of course not because my thirst is never-ending, but I will have to trust in myself that I can do it.

"Everybody ready?" Esme asked waving Jasper and Emmett toward the limo.

They gave the okay for the 18-wheelers to take off toward the interstate highway, and my nerves began to rattle as I prepared to climb into the back of the limo. Once everyone was in, Carlisle told the driver to head to the airport.

"So, what are you kids studying this year?" Esme asked.

"Oh, my gosh! There's this really amazing studio art program at Dartmouth," Alice exclaimed.

Esme nodded, "How nice. What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm thinking about finishing my doctorate in bioengineering," Edward replied.

I did a double take at that answer, "You're a doctor?"

"I haven't practiced in decades," Edward answered as if it took the title away.

Carlisle pointed a finger at him, "That doesn't mean you're not great."

I could tell from the expressions on Carlisle and Esme's face that they were very proud to have a son like Edward regardless of what he did in the past.

"What about you, Emmett? Have you thought about anything?" Esme asked with a rather scolding tone. I'm guessing he's the slacker in the family.

Emmett looked away from Rosalie's face and asked, "Excuse me, what? I wasn't paying attention."

"Mom wants to know what you are doing at college this year," Alice answered.

"I'm majoring in sexology," Emmett replied proudly.

"You can't be serious. Have you ever given any thought in broadening your horizons?" Jasper asked jeeringly.

Emmett cocked his head at Jasper, "I'm sorry. Did Alice make you sleep on the couch last night?"

Alice placed a hand on Jasper's chest to calm him, "All he's saying is that you should get out of your comfort zone and do something different."

"Does anybody want to know what I want to do?" Rosalie raised her voice to get our attention.

"Let me guess. Grace the cover Sports Illustrated?" Alice asked snidely.

Edward chuckled softly next to me, and I saw the disapproving look on Esme's face. She meant her discussion topic to be a cordial one.

"Yes, Rosalie. I would like to know what you're going to do," Esme spoke up in trying to salvage this conversation.

Rosalie ripped her glare from Alice's face and replied, "I'm going to major in mechanical engineering."

Edward began chuckling again, but harder this time. His whole body was shaking with it.

"What is your problem? Have you gone completely insane?" Rosalie huffed.

"I didn't know you had the brains for that," Edward replied in full laughter.

Emmett pointed a finger at Edward, "You better watch your back."

The expression on Emmett's face was truly terrifying, but Edward didn't back down.

"Okay, Children. That's quite enough. You don't want to make a bad impression on Bella, now do you?" Carlisle asked.

I watched them all settle out of their sibling quarrel. They really did fight and irritate the hell out of each other like real siblings.

"So, Bella," Esme called for my attention.

"Hmm?"

"What would you like to do at Dartmouth?" Esme questioned.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were focused on me and I felt like a huge spotlight was burning a hole through my shirt.

I smiled nervously, "I don't know if I got in yet."

"Oh, that reminds me," Carlisle said shifting in his briefcase for a manila envelope.

His pale hand reached out and handed it to Edward who handed the envelope to me. It was a pretty big envelope. I noticed the address right away and it was from Dartmouth University. My wide eyes shot up to look at Edward.

"Open it," He ordered.

I stuck my finger under the tab and slid it open. Alice was tapping her foot on the floor rather impatiently as I pulled out the letter.

'_Dear, Ms. Isabella Swan, Dartmouth University is proud to-'_

"You got in!" Alice exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat.

"Thanks, Alice," I murmured.

"I'm sorry. Edward wouldn't let me tell you. I've been dying to tell you," Alice said.

I held up the paper to Edward, "How did this happen?"

He lowered my hand and replied, "Carlisle happens to know the dean of admissions at Dartmouth. They talked and the dean looked over the records I sent over. He thought they were quite impressive, actually. And voila, you are an Ivy League girl."

"Thank you," I said to Carlisle. "Does the dean know he admitted six vampire students?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle laughed, "Yes, he is a very _old_ friend of mine."

* * *

Edward had his arm around my shoulders as we waited for the boarding call. I don't know if he had it there to prevent me from doing anything rash, or because he just wanted it to be there. His expression held nothing I could read.

"Flight A117 en route to New Hampshire is now boarding first-class passengers at gate H-25," A man's voice bellowed through the airport's PA system.

"That's us!" Alice chirped gliding across the floor with her lithe movements.

I felt the nervous tension settle into my shoulders and automatically stiffened as I stood up next to Edward.

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying," Edward rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

There was already a small line of people standing ahead of us, and I leaned my head against Edward's sweater. His scent kept my nose preoccupied until we reached the front of the line and the steward leaned forward to take the tickets from Edward's hand. The scent of his blood burned my nostrils, but I swallowed the thirst back down hoping to suppress the instinctive hunger. Luckily, Edward steered me into the terminal behind Alice and Jasper.

"See? That wasn't so bad," Edward said softly.

I scoffed, "For you, maybe."

Another steward was waiting at the door to seat us. I wasn't taking any chances this time, so, I sucked in a breath and held it.

The steward glanced at Edward's ticket stabs and smiled, "Right this way."

We were led up the aisle closest to the TV screen and the man said, "Our staff will be here to assist you shortly if you should require anything."

He turned to leave and I let out a heavy breath.

"You were holding your breath all this time, and here I thought you were doing so great," Edward teased.

"Bite me," I retorted.

He was grinning now, "Already have, Love."

The pleasant scent of the airplane's lemon cleaning products quickly disappeared as more people began to file into their seats. A heavy fog of rusty sweetness seeped into my nostrils and burned my throat. Hunting this morning has absolutely done nothing! I was still unbelievably hungry with the delicious scent permeating in the air.

A young business man was seated across the aisle from me. His spicy cologne mixed in with his sweet blood made him smell like cinnamon to me. The collar of his suit jacket rested softly against his neck, calling my attention to the smoothness of his skin. I could practically see the pulsing vein under his skin filled with the liquid of my life. I wanted to-

"Could you please buckle your seatbelt, Miss?" A stewardess leaned in toward me.

The flowery scent of her blood hit me like a volcanic eruption. She was way too close. I flinched back and growled at her. She quickly leaned away from me and frowned.

"Are you okay, Miss?" She asked careful not to come any closer to me.

Edward leaned over and gripped my seatbelt, "She's not feeling like herself today."

He connected the seatbelt which pleased the stewardess enough to leave us alone. Then, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Behave yourself, please," He sounded pleading.

"Edward, I can't-I can't do this," I lowered my voice.

He held my face in between his hands, "Everything will be fine, Bella. Don't think about it."

"How can I not when they're all I smell?" I hissed at him.

"Let me give you something else to think about," He said and crushed his lips to mine.

They brushed against mine with a fervor I didn't know existed, but I responded. I always respond to his kisses. He didn't waste any time in slipping his tongue into my mouth and stroking the underside. His fingers lingered at the back of my neck as he tilted his head toward me for better access. I forgot where we were, but I was aware of his family watching us. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I sucked in a breath. My hands trailed to his dress shirt pausing at the buttons.

Someone cleared their throat quite loudly, and Edward paused against my lips. I pulled away from him with a timid smile. His eyes looked glazed over from the intensity of our kiss. I giggled at him and ran my hand through his hair to fix the loose strands. He caught my hand as it came down and pulled me against his chest. The honey scent radiating off his body was enough to make me forget everything else.

_**To be continued…**_

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	13. Resisting

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**I got a Twilight t-shirt this weekend! I've been wanting one for forever, and I finally got the chance to purchase one at Hot Topic. It's awesome. I can finally sport it around my campus and wear it to the premiere! My boyfriend also got one to sport with me. :D**_

_**Sorry for taking a long time to update. Just found out I had to get a tooth pulled today at the dentist pretty soon, so, I'm not looking forward to that at all. Take that as my punishment for not updating. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy.**_

**Chapter 13: Resisting**

**Two Week Later**

Alice, Rosalie, and I were lounging in the hot tub before we had to get ready for our night classes at the university. The official first day of school was about a week ago, and I would always pick a seat furthest away from everyone to avoid the scent of their blood. I knew that as long as no one sat down next to me that I would be okay. Luckily, humans naturally fear us and tend to not come too close.

The orange sun is slowly setting against the horizon as we giggled the time away in the Jacuzzi. Alice and Rosalie burst into a cloud of giggles when my attention flashed back to them.

"What?" I asked the both of them.

"Nothing," Alice answered quickly.

"We were just curious about the relationship between you and Edward," Rosalie replied.

I shrugged, "What about it?"

"Well, we know you guys kiss, but do you guys-" Rosalie's voice trailed off suggestively.

Alice elbowed Rosalie in the rib, "Don't pry, Rose. Mom says it's rude."

"God, you are so annoying. Shut up, dork," Rosalie said in irritation.

"Do we what?" I pressed.

"She wants to know if you guys did _it _yet," Alice rolled her eyes.

"No," I answered truthfully.

We've never had sex, but I can't help remembering his naked body against me in the shower. If I was still human, the blush on my face would probably give me away and I would have to give them an explanation as to why I was blushing. Thank goodness, I'm a vampire.

"That doesn't surprise me. Edward's a prude," Rosalie stated.

"He's a gentleman," I protested.

"Of course he is the way he's groping you on the plane, no?" Alice teased.

I gave a small smile, "He was just trying to distract me."

"I say it definitely worked," Alice smirked.

I giggled, "Too well, I might add."

The glass door slid open, and Edward picked up a towel as he walked over toward me. His black slacks perfectly hugged his hips as he walked and accentuated his umm…_ass_ets.

Once he reached the edge of the Jacuzzi, he peered down at me with his golden eyes and smiled crookedly. My breath shook as I exhaled.

"Ready to go?" He asked holding the towel out for me.

'_Keep looking at me like that and I'll go anywhere, do anything.' _That's what I wanted to say, but all I could do was nod pathetically. With a hand, he helped me out of the hot tub and wrapped the towel around me.

"You two should get ready for class," Edward said to his sisters before guiding me back into the house.

After a short shower, I threw open my closet and choose a random outfit Alice had already put together for me. To her dismay, Edward had already bought out the whole 'misses' department at Macy's and there was no need for her to take me shopping. She was really upset about that, but I was most grateful to Edward because I hated shopping.

I threw on the straight-leg jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and the multi-colored scarf combo. Quickly, I ran a brush through my messy hair and let it fall wherever. I remembered to grab my messenger bag and slip on my boots on the way out of my room.

"Bye, Esme!" I called loudly.

"Enjoy your class!" She called back before I closed the front door.

Edward's black Aston Martin sat waiting for me in the circle drive with its lights on. I opened the passenger door and slid inside. His long fingers reached for a button on the visor to open the gates that enclosed the mansion. It was then that I realized he was wearing a white lab coat over his normal clothes. The kind that doctors wore. It suited him, and he looked amazing in it.

"You like it?" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Hmm?" I asked peeling my eyes off the contours of his body.

"The lab coat. You're staring at it," He said making a right at a traffic signal.

I smiled, "It looks nice."

Well, more than just nice. It practically screamed _'let's play doctor tonight!'_. I shook my head to clear the thought away.

"I'll keep it on after class and we can role play if you want," He flashed a quick wink at me followed by a grin.

I laughed at his statement, but didn't say anything in reply. He was content listening to the sound of his engine purr all the way to campus, and I stared out the window. Edward and I didn't have to say much to understand each other. A few students turned their heads as Edward pulled up to the main entrance.

He kissed my hand, "I'll pick you up after class."

I nodded and gracefully exited the car.

As usual, I chose a spot towards the back and in the corner of the auditorium. Since I was an English major, I was required to take an introductory college level literature course which pretty much resembles the high school course. So, there was nothing new to listen to, but I still took copious notes.

Suddenly, a boy propped himself down next to me. I flinched away automatically. Was he crazy? Did he not see death when it's staring him in the face? Obviously, the answers to those were _yes _and _no _respectively.

"Why is it that beautiful girls like yourself always seem to hide?" He asked.

His hair was a sandy blonde, cut short, and spiked up with too much gel. The scent radiating off his body was warm and inviting. They're always so warm…

"Does it occur to you that beautiful girls like me are dangerous?" I asked eyeing him carefully with annoyance.

"I like danger," He responded extending his hand out to rest on my thigh.

I quickly shifted, "Touch me and I swear I will break your hand off."

He retreated slowly, but with a dumb ass smirk on his face.

"Feisty one," He nodded his head as if he was giving me approval.

I wondered if he would scream if I sank my teeth into him. Well, there's only one way to find out.

'_No, Bella. Don't even think about that. You're not making anymore mistakes, remember?' _One side of me urged. The other side insisted, _'Oh, go ahead, Bella. Take him deep into the woods outside and shut him up for good. I bet he'll scream a pretty little scream.'_

My fingers curled around the edge of the table and gripped it. Of course, it couldn't hold me there if I really wanted this boy's blood, but it was an anchor for me to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to hurt him even if he was extremely irritating. I mean, it was a challenge just sitting next to the guy and trying to not crave his blood.

"So, there's this party after class. You want to go?" He asked.

Is he for real? Talk about dense.

I turned to give him a murderous glare, and he raised both hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off," He mumbled.

He didn't bother to say anything else for the duration of class, but my stomach was constricting with hunger the longer I sat next to him. The venom in my mouth ran thick like the blood pumping through his veins. I felt myself craving for blood, human blood. He would taste sweeter, more fulfilling and I wanted that. I wanted to break the rules again, and go after him after class was over. It wouldn't even be a challenge. There's no doubt in my mind that I could lure him deep into the woods surrounding the school, and drink every last drop of the red liquid coursing through his body.

Things began to shift in front of my eyes, and I realized that the lecture was over. The students began to leave and the boy next to me was already at the door. Without thinking, I shoved everything into my backpack and picked up his trail. He made a left after exiting the building, walking between an open lawn and the woods.

Perfect.

"Hey, wait up!" I exclaimed calling after him but he didn't stop. "Wait!" I called again after getting closer.

He stopped and turned around with an almost annoyed look on his face.

"Did you suddenly change your mind?" He asked when I caught up to him at a reasonable pace.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

'_Bella, don't do it. Think about Edward. How much it would hurt him,' _The voice in my head pleaded.

Of course, I didn't want to hurt Edward, but the prey was standing in front of me. How can you put a big, juicy cheeseburger in front of a starving person and expect them not to eat it? It was cruel, but Edward has been true to the animal diet. I had to be strong like him. I couldn't let him down now after everything we've been through. Most importantly, I don't think I could stand the disappointment in his eyes.

"You know what? Never mind," I stated suddenly.

He scoffed at me and turned on his heels to leave. I smiled to myself, because I found the strength to walk away. Hopefully, the next temptation that comes my way will be easier than the last. I started to walk back around to the front of the campus where Edward should be waiting for me.

A twig snapped in between the trees and I swirled around, "Who's there?"

The figure shifted in the darkness blurring the outline of him and the dark of the night. All I could see was a shadowy outline of a man. I took a reflexive step back as he emerged from the trees clapping his hands as if I just put on a great show for him.

"James?" I asked as the light from the school illuminated his face.

"Ah, you still remember me," He said walking a little circle around me.

Under his scrutiny, I felt like I was an item at an auction house being appraised.

"You helped me with those werewolves," I said as he stopped in front of me.

His eyes were menacing in the smoky light. A look that can only be achieved by seeing too much bloodshed. He reached out to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger before speaking again.

"I've never seen a newborn quite like you before," James stated tucking the strand of hair behind my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You almost had him, yet, you chose to walk away. Where is the reasoning behind that?" James questioned.

"I don't want to be a monster," I replied.

He gave a cold laugh, "But we all are, Bella. In one way or another. Don't you feel it in you when you hunt? The desire to kill will never leave your instincts. Why do you deny what you are?"

"Why are you here?" I asked averting his perilous questions.

"Last time I checked it's a free country, but if you must know. I have a little business to take care of here. If you don't mind, I'm in the mood for a little snack. I think I'm going to go after that boy if you don't mind," He smiled mischievously.

"No, don't-"

"Can I tempt you to join me?" James interrupted.

I quickly shook my head at his offer declining my invitation.

"Your loss. When you get bored of drinking fake blood, come and find me. I'll be around," He added quickly before blurring through the trees.

I half wanted to chase after him and stop him, but the other half told me to leave it alone. Something about James warned me to stay far, far away. But I couldn't help thinking it wasn't a coincidence that he's here after our encounter with the werewolves. It was a small world, and even a smaller world of vampires. Did he follow me here? If he did, what could he possibly want from me?

Recalling the time, I abandoned the thought of saving that boy from James. Wherever he was, James probably already had him by now. What would be the point?

I mostly looked at my feet as I trudged back to the main entrance. A soft melody floated through the air and I realized someone was humming my lullaby. I glanced up to see Edward perch himself on a bench. A smile quickly made it's way to my lips as soon as I saw him. Although, he didn't have his lab coat on anymore. Darn.

"It's not nice to keep a guy as gorgeous as myself waiting," Edward said with a conceited tone.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "Were you this arrogant as a human?"

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers through mine and we began walking to the car.

"It's part of my charm," He grinned as he opened the door for me.

"Well, I didn't make you wait intentionally. I ran into someone," I announced slipping into the passenger seat.

Edward quickly closed my door and slid into the driver's side. He flipped the car around and peeled out of the student parking lot.

"Alice told me everything. She was keeping a lookout for you." Edward admitted.

"Oh," I replied. That meant she probably saw my plans to kill him.

"I'm proud of you for letting him go. I understand how difficult that must be," Edward stated referring to the boy.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"But James…I think you should stay away from him. He's bad news," Edward warned.

"Yeah, I got that feeling, too. I just don't think it's a coincidence he's in town, though. I mean, he popped up in Forks when I just arrived and now he's here again a short time after. What do you think?" I asked.

Edward looked about as perplexed as I did.

"I honestly don't know. We'll just have to be careful," Edward stated.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want to join us for a movie?" Emmett asked when we walked into the house.

I smiled, "No, thanks. I'm going to work on my English paper."

"I've got research to do," Edward added quickly.

"Leave those two goody-goodies alone, Emmett. The movie is starting," Rosalie called from the spacious living room.

Edward and I began our ascent upstairs wordlessly. He paused at his bedroom door and caught my elbow.

"You don't really have an English paper, do you?" He asked with a coy smile.

"That depends, do you have research to do?" I answered.

He shook his head, and I moved in closer to him.

"Too bad you don't have your lab coat on. I was really hoping we could play doctor tonight," I stated boldly while tracing his bottom lip with my index finger.

Slowly, I leaned in to kiss him, and watched as he anticipated the movement our lips would touch. But at the last possible moment, I turned with a giggle and walked toward my room which was conveniently next door to his. I was still enjoying my little tease back there when a firm hand pulled me back by my waist.

"_We can play all night,"_ He growled against my ear before pulling me into his bedroom.

_**To be continued…**_

**James is back! And Edward and Bella…Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you what happened now, would it? Hahaha, I'm so evil. Please review.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	14. Euphoria

**Disclaimer****: All standard disclaimers apply.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, especially the long ones who always give such detailed reviews. You know who you are. **

**!!!WARNING!!!** The rating for this story has been **changed to M **for **mature audiences only **due to the content of this chapter.

So, umm…this is my first lemon and I'm kind of nervous about it. It took me forever to write because I wanted it to be perfect, and I'm hoping that it is. My apologies for bad grammar, spelling, or punctuation marks.

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 14: Euphoria **

Edward pushed me up against the locked door of his room as our eyes met. The way he peered down at me made it seem like I was the only girl he ever cared to lay eyes on. Or at least, the only one who mattered. I sucked in a shallow breath wondering how far he was willing to go this time, because I was ready to go all the way. I believe that under all those layers of hunger and blood thirst, my body had always yearned for Edward physically.

His left hand curled around the nap of my neck caressing the skin he found there, and his right arm held me firmly in place against his body. I noticed the darkness in his irises that seemed to burn.

"Are you hungry?" I asked reaching up to touch the purplish bruises under his eyes.

He took my hand and pressed my fingers against his lips lightly, "For you, Love."

Without another word or a moment of hesitation, Edward crushed his lips to mine and I eagerly responded to his stroking tongue. The sweetness of his breath washed over my nostrils sending me into a swirl of ecstasy just by his scent alone. His hands crept to my lower back, fingers searching under my shirt to caress the skin he found there. Then, he quickly abandoned it to lift me up, forcing me to encircle my legs around his waist.

I became very aware of his hardness pressing against my center through his pants. Liquid began to pool at my core in response to his stimulation. Desire coursed through me like a raging rapid. Something I've never experienced before as a human or a vampire. It was addictive, because I couldn't think about ever ceasing to experience such an exciting feeling. There was no bloodlust, there was only Edward.

He slowly pulled away to trail kisses down my neck. I bit my lip and turned my head to the side to give him more access. His tongue was wet and slick against my skin, sending chills throughout my body. I shivered in his arms from the contact. Surprisingly, he licked a small area of my neck to my ear before grazing my lobe with his teeth. I inhaled a shaky breath.

"Stop me now, Bella," He whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back unable to find my voice.

"Because I don't think I can," He replied trailing a hand down the side of my breast.

"Then, don't stop," I encouraged.

I tightened my legs around his hips pressing us even closer if that was possible.

"Bella…" Edward groaned against my skin.

My little fingers worked their way quickly through the buttons of his dress shirt one by one. I was surprised to hear Edward's breathing quicken with every button that I turned loose. His expression looked pained, as if he was still trying to decide if this was the right thing to do. I leaned in to kiss the bare skin of his chest, letting my lips linger lightly on the surface of his skin while he held me with ease.

"Don't resist me, Edward," I said seductively. "Haven't you resisted long enough? I know you want me as much as I want you. I can feel you pulsing with need. Please, don't turn away from me again. I don't think I can bare that," I finished placing one last kiss against his skin before looking up to meet his eyes.

Edward shifted, walking ever so slowly toward his inviting bed against the center of a wall. A prop that I thought was useless up until now. Each footfall was a stepping stone toward the oasis of passion that filled my mind with images of Edward and I beneath the silky sheets. It made me shiver and tremble to my very core knowing how easily Edward could take me on this very bed, and I wouldn't object to him. He laid me down gently, his arm reaching back to cradle my neck. The honey scent radiated off of his exposed chest and flowed fiercely through my nostrils. I knew with one touch, he could make me shudder with delight.

"I can't deny you any longer, Bella," He stated roughly.

Edward leaned into me and I instantly felt fluid and weak under the anticipation of his kiss. My mind was in a thousand different directions as the fierce collision of his soft, sweet lips against mine moved in synchronization with each other. It was like a fire igniting between us, and I could feel all of Edward's desires within a single kiss. He was finally giving in to me, and letting himself go. To allow himself to feel everything he's been holding back, and I was prepared to feel something more than just my bloodlust. It took my breath away knowing this is only the beginning…

I yanked off his shirt with ease and let it drop to the floor. Edward's lean body was incredibly muscular and defined beneath his marble skin. I allowed myself to touch and explore the contours of his chest, memorizing everything about it.

Suddenly, a strange feeling began to metabolize itself in my head telling me to turn back. That wasn't what I wanted, yet, the feeling was there telling me to stop. Nagging at me to recoil; asking me how much more complicated I wanted to make our relationship. What were we? Friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, or creator and creation? Does it matter? If I could make Edward mine, if only for a few hours, I would accept all complications that came with it.

I snaked my arms around his neck, and flipped him onto the bed underneath me. It shook with the force I exerted on Edward and he smirked up at me as I straddled his legs. The look on his face told me he was just letting me take the reigns for now. I wasn't sure how to proceed, though. Should I kiss him or rock my hips against him? Before I could make a decision, Edward wrapped his fingers around my wrist and beckoned me forward so that we were chest to chest.

"Kiss me," He demanded.

I roughly brought my mouth against his, and he thrust his tongue into my mouth with the same eagerness. After a few seconds, the roughness faded into something sweeter. His fingers tangled into my silky hair bringing me closer to his probing tongue, searching, exploring, and stroking the underside with tenderness. A small whimper evaporated from my throat. Edward's wondering hands found the bottom of my shirt and wasted no time in pulling it off, breaking our heated kiss in the process.

His eyes grew wide at the lacey red number I wore. I grew self-conscious under his gaze the longer he stared. My hand automatically reached out for my shirt back, but he tossed it over the side of the bed.

"I could put on something sexier," I stated wondering if his silence was disapproval for what I was wearing. Perhaps, it turned him off.

"Don't be absurd, Bella," He moved to sit up with me still straddling his legs.

I felt his lips against my bare shoulders, and my nipples perked up under the soft fabric of my bra.

"You look so sinful it hurts," Edward breathed peering at me as his hand slid one strap off of my shoulder.

Suddenly, the walls spun and my view of the ground disappeared so that I was looking up at the ceiling. That view was also quickly obstructed by Edward's flawless face as he maneuvered his body on top of mine. On hand slipped behind my knee, and hiked my leg up against his hip forcing his hard erection against my core. More liquid pooled between my legs making me sensitive to the slightest pressure, especially Edward's pulsing erection between my thighs. I longed to feel his length inside me.

Before I knew it, his swift fingers had already unbutton my jeans and pulled the zipper down. His fingers trailed across the lacy band of my panties, playfully tugging, and causing every fiber of my body to tingle.

"Beautiful," Edward sighed as he brushed his lips across the top part of my chest.

I let my hands roam down the side of his torso, his waist, across his stomach, and slowly crept toward the bulge in his pants. My fingers tentatively lingered without much pressure until I found the tip. It was easily recognized because he was soaking the material of his pants. I lazily stroked him, using my fingers to curl around his hardness as much as I could through the barrier between us. Edward's eyes were now closed, his lips slightly parted, and his forehead scrunched up from the sensation I was creating. His hips moved against my fingers in pace with my strokes, calling my name as the friction grew more intense.

Abruptly, Edward placed his hand over mine allowing a few more strokes before stopping me completely. He groaned and I pouted unaccustomed to not having my way. Edward usually gave me everything I wanted, except my way with him.

"I won't last very long if you keep doing that, Love," Edward merely whispered while trying to calm his breathing.

Then, he pulled away. _'Oh, no. He's going to come up with another excuse to-', _My thoughts were interrupted when I realized Edward was unbuckling his belt with a teasing smile. I watched, transfixed on his movements as he worked the zipper and let his pants fall. His erection was now full and throbbing because it stood proudly against his black boxers.

I bit my bottom lip at the sight as Edward leaned in towards me. His hands gripping my thighs and quickly ended at the waistband of my jeans. His hungry eyes flashed up and I knew exactly what he was asking for. Permission.

I nodded, and he pulled them off smoothly past my thighs, my calves, and off my ankles. Laying against his silky sheets, I felt so vulnerable and exposed. Yet, completely comfortable lying there for him to gaze down at me adoringly. I wondered if he was just going to stand there and stare at me all night.

He moved quickly on top of me again to snake his fingers around my back, and I felt my bra immediately unsnap between Edward's fingers. Well, one thing is for sure, there will be no awkward moments with this smooth operator.

I kept my eyes on him as he removed my garment, trembling like a little inexperienced girl. Well, I was, but I'm also a vampire for crying out loud. I have to get a grip. When his hand cupped my breast, I couldn't help but to shiver under his touch. His hands were unbelievable soft, unyielding as they messaged me. My nipples extremely hard between his fingers.

"Ohh…" I moaned softly arching my back.

Without warning, Edward enclosed his mouth around my nipple. A jolt of pleasure rippled down to my core causing me to moan his name in a heady tone. He responded by flicking his tongue back and forth sending me to another height of arousal. If that wasn't enough, Edward proceeded to treat my other breast the same way as he messaged and pinched the one his mouth wasn't covering.

I needed him with a new desperation now that he was feeding me so much desire and consuming none. I practically felt him at my entrance, and I knew I had to have him there soon or he will be the death of me.

Edward's hand gripped the waistband of my panties and attempted to pull them off while he was still _busy _somewhere else. With a growl radiating from his chest, I felt it snap against my hip and torn away rather roughly. I hissed at him, because my vampire instincts took that as a threat. I didn't even realize it until the noise left my mouth.

"I'll buy you another pair," He said crushing his lips against mine and he was forgiven.

Our kisses were rough, needy, and desperate for more. My naked thighs were pinned on either side of his hips, granting him complete access. I wasn't aware of his hand trailing down across my stomach toward my curls until his fingers glided across my slick nubs.

"Ahh!" I gasped at the strange and pleasurable sensation.

Edward didn't stop, he only looked at me as his fingers continued to rub up and down that sensitive area that made my liquid run thick with uncontrollable need for him to continue and never stop. My moans lingered in the air around us like a misty fog. At some point, I wanted to explode and that's exactly what it felt like. The need to just let go, but his fingers slowed easing that need down to a bearable level. _'No!' _I wanted to scream at him for stopping, but I couldn't find my voice. He made me speechless.

Edward looked at me mischievously as he bought those same fingers he was pleasing me with, glistening with my juices, up to his mouth and licked them off. My jaw dropped, how can someone so quiet and reserved be such a monster in bed? It hardly made any sense, but I was not complaining. Edward stripped his boxers while I tried to recover from his onslaught.

I didn't have the chance to, because he was on top of me again allowing some of his weight to rest on me. I recognized his hard erection coming to rest against my stomach at once.

"You're so wet for me, Bella," He groaned painfully as if he couldn't take this torture anymore than I could stand it.

"Bella, we can st-"

I placed a finger over his lips before that last word could make it out of his mouth. Then, I shook my head at him. We were already too far. Couldn't he see that? I needed him, and he needed me. There was nothing complicated about that, and I wasn't going to let him make it complicated now that we were so close to getting what we both want. Each other.

Edward held me tighter, more protectively as he positioned himself near my entrance. Probably, not wanting to hurt me, but could he hurt me? Aren't I sort of invincible? Nonetheless, his gesture made me feel like my heart was beating again. Beating for him.

His lips found my neck as he allowed himself to enter me slowly. To my surprise, I did feel pain as his length stretched me, molding my insides to fit perfectly around him. And we were perfect, together as one. Two pieces of the puzzle connecting to form one unified shape.

The pain subsided after he buried himself deep within my core. I felt his lips fluttered against my closed eyelids placing a gentle kiss over each one. He was pulsing with need inside me, yet he controlled himself to hold perfectly still when I knew he desperately wanted to move. Because for me, he would do just that.

"Edward…" It came out as a moan.

"Yes, Bella?" He whispered peering down with smoldering eyes.

"Make me yours," My voice trembled.

He inhaled a sharp breath at my words and pulled himself out before slowly sliding into me again. I could feel my wetness coating his stiff member resulting in a more comfortable friction between us. His lips found purchase on my nipples tugging and teasing as he moved in and out. My moans were endless against his ears filling up the silent room with my panting breaths and sounds of pleasure.

"Ahh!" I gasped quite loudly when Edward surprised me by fully thrusting himself inside.

"You like that, Love?' He asked hoarsely.

"Yes…Ughh!" I cried as another hard thrust filled me to the hilt and quickly slipped back out again to repeat the pattern.

His lips covered mine as each thrust grew more frantic and my moans grew louder. I dug my fingernails into his back, meeting his hips with mine. Our bodies dangerously grinding against each other, and the bed shook with our colliding forces.

"Harder," I demanded with a gasp and Edward responded by slipping his hand behind my arched back and bringing my hips to meet his more forcefully than I ever imagined possible. The headboard rocked against the wall making a very noticeable banging sound, but I didn't care to notice anything more than that.

Every thrust of our joined hips brought me closer to the edge, but not quite pushing me over just yet. The sensation lingered, building, becoming almost agonizing and I felt the need to hold back.

"Let go, Bella…Come with me, Love," He beckoned bringing me so close to that edge again simply with his words.

As if on cue, I felt my walls clamp down around him, increasing the friction between us. He was so hard…demanding release and the pit of my stomach tightened.

"Oh, Bella…" Edward groaned driving himself into me relentlessly.

That's when I felt it, unyielding pressure pulling at my core, liquid rushing as small waves of pleasure pulsed in and out signaling me to prepare for a mind-blowing release of white liquid.

"Ughh…Edward!" I cried when my hips bucked against his during my earth-shattering orgasm.

Edward continued to pump me hard and fast as he spilled into me, riding out each wave of pleasure that consumed my body until the very end when I fell limp into his mattress. He held his composure on top of me, but I could see the toll of our love-making in his eyes. We weren't physically tired, just emotionally drained from our act.

He stayed buried deep within my core as we both steadied our frantic panting to a content sigh. Small kisses trailed across my jaw to my neck until Edward slipped out slowly, and gathered me into his arms as if I was the most treasured one to him now. He kissed my forehead, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We were at a lost for words about what just happened, but I don't think there was anything that needed to be said that wasn't said through our bodies.

_**To be continued…**_

**I believe this scene has been looming on the horizon of this story, and it's about time I wrote it. But don't take it as something permanent between Bella and Edward, because as I hoped I made clear. Things are still complicated between the two of them.**

**On that note, I really hoped you guys liked my first lemon. If you didn't, let me down easy, okay? I'm looking forward to writing another lemon, but if it's bad, I probably won't try to write another one. So, it's important to let me know what you guys thought!**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	15. Beckon

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to all of you who liked the lemon & reviewed! XOXO!!**

**AHHHH!!! Twilight is out this weekend! [Squeals] I have tickets for Saturday and ironically the theater I'm going to is called "Edward's Theater". I'm so serious. What's also funny is my school is on Cullen Blvd. Anyways, I'm super excited! **

**So excited that my head wasn't screwed on right for this chapter. When my beta _DarkRedSlice_ read it, he said I was moving too fast. So, he and I co-wrote this chapter! Remember to give it up to him, you guys. I think he did an amazing job.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Beckon**

I giggled as Edward and I walked into the backdoor of the mansion after our evening hunting trip before class. He was ruffling my hair to shake out the snowflakes that threatened to dampen my brown locks.

"Are your newborn instincts dying out? That coyote nearly had you by the neck," Edward teased.

"It had me by surprise, is all. I wasn't paying attention," I defended hitting his chest lightly.

It was the absolute truth. I was too distracted in watching Edward hunt to pay attention to anything else. He was stealthy hunter, light of the balls of his feet, and definitely more controlled than I am. There was a beauty in his form that I admired, but the most important thing was that he enjoyed it. The kill satisfied him in a way that it never seemed to satisfy me.

I hunted to please Edward, but the coyote tasted vile in my mouth. My stomach told me to spit it back out and find something tastier, but that would be a very ghastly scene. I debated on whether or not I should tempt Edward in letting me cheat just one more time, but he looked really proud that I was doing well. So, I drunk without tasting. To be honest, I'm still incredibly thirsty.

Edward caught my wrist in his hand, calling my attention back to him as he held my gaze intently. Moments of our passionate night together flashed before my eyes, and I could see it lingering in his. Was this enough to take away the empty feeling in my stomach? My smile faded gradually the longer I stared into his topaz eyes. We had spent the whole day in the comfort of each others arms until our hunger forced us into the woods.

"Ah-hem!" Someone cleared their throat quite noticeably.

I turned around to see the whole family staring at us in the kitchen with goofy grins on their faces. Well, everyone except Carlisle and Esme. They just looked beautiful and at ease. It's so odd to see them gathered around a place where they hardly spent any time in.

"Oh," I breathed. "What's everyone doing here?" I wondered.

Alice smile grew wider, "How did your English paper go last night?"

I froze, and that's when their goofy grins made sense to me. How could I not see this coming? I could just imagine how red my face would be if I were still human. Regardless, I felt embarrassed and wanted to high-tail it out of there as quickly as possible. Those feelings were quickly crushed and replaced with content.

"Umm…I-It was…uh, fine," I stammered like an idiot caught in the act.

Emmett bit back a chortle.

"There are no secrets in this family," Edward murmured in my ear apologetically.

Alice frowned, "That shouldn't be news to either of you."

I shifted on the balls of my feet uncomfortably, "You didn't _see _anything, did you?"

Her tiny hands tugged me to her side with a sincere smile, "Not anything important."

That made me feel better…Until Emmett spoke up.

"Less can be said about the noise, though," He burst into chuckles. Rosalie joined him.

Edward pulled on my hand, "Let's get to school before we're late."

"Not so fast. The dean of admissions called me this morning," Carlisle declared.

"What does he want?" Edward asked on edge and antsy.

He really wanted to leave the clutches of his siblings teasing more than I did, but then I recalled, they were probably still jeering at him inside their heads. And the worst part, he could hear all of it.

"A student is missing and the dean believes Bella was last seen with him last night. He wants to have a talk with her," Carlisle announced.

"Whoever he believes did it. It wasn't Bella," Edward's voice was on the defense.

Carlisle smiled, "Of course not. She was with you the whole night, wasn't she?"

Edward groaned and complained, "Not you too!"

Obviously, Edward's father was also teasing him but silently. I wondered if the teasing would be less annoying if it was out loud instead of inside their heads.

Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder with a fatherly smile, and any annoyance he caused vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Doesn't he know I can vouch for Bella? Why is he making this such a big deal?" Alice asked obviously aware of this dean's personality.

Jasper, who is always so introverted and in the background, finally spoke up. The only person he probably speaks more than a few sentences to has got to be Alice. She didn't perk up and listen to him like the rest of us did.

"Bella is still a newborn vampire. He fears she will sway and endanger the whole campus," Jasper replied to Alice's questions.

I felt offended. A person I have never met before, who is also a vampire, thinks that I'm a risk to his school and suspects me in a missing person's case. Then, he expects me to sit down with him and chat about it. Yeah, right!

"Don't be offended, Bella. He knows you're with a good family. He's only trying to keep the school safe and perform his job," Jasper directly said to me.

"How do you do that? How do you know what I'm feeling?" I asked him.

He gave a short laugh, "I can feel what others are feeling around me, and alter them if the situation calls for it. You'd think Edward would've told you that by now."

I shook my head and shot Edward a glance.

"I'll speak with him when I arrive at school," I informed Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you."

My agreement was based on the fact that I didn't want to cause any trouble for Carlisle, but I also wanted to see what this vampire of a dean had to say to me.

* * *

"Maybe I should go in with you," Edward insisted when he parked in front of the school.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'll be fine. Besides, you can't be late to your presentation."

Edward was working on a model of artificial lungs that was supposed to replace real human lungs. Something that was beneficial for people with lung cancer. But it was still all theory at this point.

"You're right," He agreed with a sigh. "Don't let him bully you. You haven't done anything wrong," Edward said.

I nodded and reached for my backpack.

"Bella, I-" He paused reluctantly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I- It's nothing. I'll see you later," He stated with a weak smile.

It was snowing again when I stepped outside. The cold, white flakes fell serenely from the sky casting a light ambiance against the night. I wondered what Edward wanted to say, but I think I already know. The very same thing I wasn't ready to declare yet and even more reluctant to do so.

Slowly, I made my way to the dean's office by walking up a flight of stairs. A couple squeezed past me, and I ignored the venom pooling into my mouth from their scent. Drinking animal blood never satisfied my thirst nor did it stop the craving. All it did was make me crave for the real thing even more.

I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer before walking in. The man sitting behind the mahogany desk was entirely vampire. He had all the characteristic, pale skin, beautiful features, but a more rugged demeanor about him. I closed the door behind me, and his eyes lit up as if I somehow drained his boredom. The name on the gold plaque read, _'Mr. Kyle Berkeley'_.

"You are…?" His voice trailed off.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

He smiled, "Ah, the new member of the Cullen clan. Just the person I wanted to see."

Long, pale, smooth fingers curled out to offer me a seat. I reluctantly sat down just to humor him. It seems like that's all I've been doing lately. Humoring other people. When am I going to humor myself? Instead of talking, _Kyle Berkeley_ decided to stare at me and I stared back just as silent.

"I'm aware that you were with Adrian before his disappearance yesterday night," Mr. Berkeley finally spoke.

"Was that his name?" I asked thinking how such a pretty name is wasted on an ugly guy.

The look on the dean's face told me he expected me to deny something, and when I didn't, it nearly ticked him off.

"Were you with Adrian before his disappearance, Ms. Swan?" He asked more firmly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Would you like to tell me what happened to him?" Mr. Berkeley questioned slightly irritated with me already.

I smirked, "I don't know what happened to him and I didn't kill him either if that's what you're wondering. But I can tell you the boy has a thing for danger."

Mr. Berkeley scrutinized me carefully while I smiled at him. I could tell I was working his nerve the way his left brow twitched ever so often.

"I suggest that if you have any information about Adrian, you tell me now," He advised.

"I have no information for you," I said standing up. "Except maybe, the Cullen's aren't the only vampires on campus," I finished letting the door slam on the way out.

Feeling quite frustrated after that talk, I decided to ditch class and take a walk outside. It was probably a good idea since I was still hungry. I wondered if Mr. Berkeley was going to expel me, but I figured since him and Carlisle are friends. He probably wouldn't do that and hurt Carlisle's feelings.

Of course, I knew exactly who it was that killed Adrian. Why didn't I just tell him about James? I felt the need to protect him, because maybe he protected me once before.

Looking up, I saw a missing poster taped to a pole with Adrian's smiling face in the center. I tried to come up with reasons why he deserved James' wrath, but I couldn't trick myself into believing any of them. He was human, something I have no hopes of being anymore.

"So, you finally came looking for me, huh?" A voice asked behind me.

I knew who it was without seeing his face; the air seemed to get thinner by his daunting presence.

"Are you sure you're not looking for me?" I asked still staring at Adrian's picture.

He took a few steps closer and I felt the pull between us. I wanted to step back, but my legs wouldn't let me, couldn't let me, like two cement filled buckets around my feet.

"What if I am?" He asked. "Your scent is the only worthwhile hunt to follow up on this dead campus. You smell surprisingly alluring for a vampire. Floral somehow," He sniffed the air with a pleased smile.

"What do you want from me?" I questioned trying to ignore his comment.

When he didn't answer, I turned around to face him. "Do you want to kill me, too?" I asked.

He let a small chuckle escape from his lips, "Silly girl, if I wanted to kill you, I'd be done with you before you knew I was coming."

James swiftly closed the distance between us and brought my body against his. Somehow, his advancement didn't make me uncomfortable; it was almost inviting to have him so close. With his lips just inches from my ear lobe he whispered, "I just want you."

I was speechless with shock, frozen by his declaration. Not since I've been with Edward did my body feel warmth yet again. His words stirred strange emotions within me. As if he spoken promises that Edward could never give me. Why was I feeling this confusion? Was it because I wanted something different than what Edward was offering?

"I see how you are with him, Bella," His voice was fleeting like the wind at my ears.

"Scared of showing him what you're really thirsty for. Afraid to disappoint him. You hide what you really are from him. Why?" James asked caressing my lower back.

I found the strength to yank away from him shaking my head, "You don't know that. I'm happy with him. He makes me happy."

James advanced like a coyote upon an unsuspecting prey, and I recoiled as my vampire instincts heightening. Not the sharp alert of danger, but an awareness that someone is near.

"Really?" He queried. "Or is that what you tell yourself to hide from him? Can he really be enough for you? To satisfy your every need and desire?"

"I think you should leave…You killed Adrian," My voice sounded shaky.

I couldn't tell if I was upset or angered at his incessant bludgeoning, it made me take a look at my own reasons for being with Edward. _'He does make me happy, doesn't he? Of course he does, but I know he won't allow me to have what I really want.' _

My mind raced with thoughts of regret and confusion at this sick mind game. Just when I thought I was coming to grips with it, I felt myself giving in, and it was all James' doing. Why was I letting him get to me like this?

His jaw tightened, "I did kill him Bella. It was a marvelous death, and an even greater feast. But at least, I don't have to hide who I really am. I don't have to crave the one thing that sustains me. Unlike you, a sightless soul always masking your thirst with fake blood. Tell me, does it satisfy you?"

No.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you? Your lips tingling with excitement from the thought of fresh blood, _real _blood. Your taste buds begging for the truth, wanting a fresh coat of what you truly desire. Let go of that wrenching pain you feel inside Bella, satisfy it," James demanded.

I wanted to. My stomach churned with hunger and my mouth watered with thirst. My breathing quickened with the fantasies James painted in my mind. For that instant it all seemed worth it. I mean, why is Edward keeping me from being who I am, becoming who I want to be?

"He's holding me back…" Did those words really make it out of me? Did I mean that?

James allowed a devilish smile to crawl across his lips as he watched me.

"Edward **is** holding you back, he wants to change you. You have the potential to be so much more. Experience life in a crimson shade, and learn to penetrate the bounds you've only dreamed of **with me**," James finished with emphasis on the end.

"Edward would never allow me to cross such boundaries," I replied.

"But I can," He said extending a hand. "I think you should come with me."

I hesitated, as if my mind was attempting to stop me from crossing over to this new world. To this dark side where I wouldn't know where to turn back if I lost my way. Would I even be able to leave bread crumbs?

"I can give you what you truly desire Bella. What _he_ denies you of everyday, strips from you time and time again. Your very right as vampire", James beckoned me with his fingers. Each curl, an inviting wave taking me one step closer till it was inevitable.

I so dreamed of smelling that sweet aroma once again, tasting the crimson elixir as it flows down my throat, quenching my hunger. That's when my world stopped spinning, and my universe started spiraling out of control...

_**To be continued…**_

**Cliffhanger...Sorry.**

**Those of you going to see the movie opening weekend, I really hope you enjoy it! Wear your Twilight t-shirts this Friday. Spread the word because Twilight is taking over the globe! LoL…**

**Please send in your comments!!! Gracias.**


	16. Lost

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your adoring reviews! Keep them coming.**

**If you guys are interested in reading my review for the Twilight movie, check out my profile page, but I recommend you see it for yourself first if you haven't already. **

**Back to the story,**_ italicized _**words or sentences represent the narrator's thoughts just so we're clear. There is a POV change toward the end.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: Lost**

I found myself reaching out for his hand. Half of me craving for his promises and the other half longing to return to Edward. One promised desire while the other promised passion. How was I supposed to choose between them when I wanted both?

It would never work. I would have to chose one or the other, and my hand seemed to be reaching out closer and closer to James.

"That's it, Bella," James coaxed.

I hesitated at the sound of his voice, and for the first time, I detected an undertone to his convincing promises. Something that told me to stay away, but that's always been the vibe he gave off. It was practically a defense mechanism, so why did it feel so much more than that?

Maybe I should retreat if I knew what's best for me. Then, run home to Edward and forget it ever happened. I had a taste of Edward's life, but I wanted to try something different.

"Bella…" A familiar velvety voice rang out from within the shadows.

Ashamed of being caught, I retracted my hand and let it fall limply at my side. Edward stepped out from a shadowy corner of the building with his jaws clenched tightly.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers. You may not like what you hear," James smirked.

Edward never liked what he heard from other people's wondering minds. As soon as he rested his hand on the small of my back, I felt anchored to him.

"I'm here to take Bella home," Edward said coolly.

"Is that so? Bella here was just about to take my offer for a better meal," James insisted glancing at me.

Like a coward, I let my head drop knowing at some point he was right.

Edward nodded slowly, "I see. Bella and I already hunted earlier. If you don't mind, we-"

"Hunted earlier, you say?" James interrupted. "Seems to me like Bella is always never satisfied. You don't seem to be feeding her correctly," James criticized.

"She's in good hands," Edward secured his arms around my waist as if he was getting ready to yank me out of the way.

"Bella?" James called locking eyes with me.

"I-" My voice caught.

Swift movements within the trees alerted both Edward and I. We were instantly on the balls of our feet ready to spring. A woman with wild hair stepped from the edge of the woods and strutted next to James. She looked familiar, and I try to remember where I've seen her before.

"James, they're waiting," She said in a feline voice.

A deadly smile spread across his lips.

"Both of you are welcome to join us," James directed the offer at me.

My fingers dug into Edward's waist as I forced myself to stay put by to his side.

"No? Well, more for us," James said.

The next thing I knew they were flying through the trees side by side.

* * *

Edward wasted no time in speeding home and tugging me upstairs before his worried family could say anything to us. The bedroom walls rattled when he let the door slam shut.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Edward asked willing his trembling hands into fists.

_Yes._

"No," I replied.

"Then, tell me why Alice saw you leaving with him tonight," Edward's face twisted with pain.

I shook my head, "I thought about it, but I wasn't really going to."

Suddenly, his hands reached out and clutched the sides of my arms.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me, Bella?" His intensity shocked me. "I can't lose you," He whispered.

_Maybe you already have._

Edward pulled me into his chest, and I knew I couldn't lose him either. But with what I had in mind, he would never agree and risk losing his family for a second time. I had to try, regardless of his answer.

"Edward, there's something I want to ask you," I started slowly.

"Anything," He replied stroking my hair.

I hesitated wondering if this was a mistake, but my will was too strong to hold me back now.

"Are you ever fully satisfied?" I asked slowly.

Edward looked at me with hard eyes, "No, but this is the best way."

"For who? For you?" I questioned pulling away.

"For us, Bella," Edward replied.

I shook my head, "How can it? How can it be the best way when my thirst yearns to be quenched day in and day out like a drug addict craving for his next hit?"

He reached out for me, but it was already too late. I felt my desires alter, turning onto a different road that I must take if I'm ever to find where it leads to.

"Do you know what he wants you for? I've heard all the lies he's hiding behind the promises," Edward said.

"He only wants me to satisfy my cravings. Unlike you, always curbing my appetite," The words flew out before I could catch them.

Betrayal scorched Edward's face until there was nothing left. He stood emotionless as he spoke.

"He wants to use you, Bella. He wants you to lure his prey in for him, so that the blood rests on your hands. You are tame and controlled enough to keep them alive for his feast," Edward stated.

I shook my head, "He has that girl."

"Victoria? She only agrees to bring him a few snacks, but he hopes with a newborn. You are more willing to bring him much more driven by your bloodlust," Edward informed.

I sighed running my fingers across his cheek, "If that is so. Then, come with me. We'll move far away from your family and start a life together. A different life where there's nothing to hold us back. We can drink the liquid that truly sustains us."

He faltered under my touch, persuaded by my words but the firmness in his lips told me what I already knew.

"What kind of life do you think I was living before I meant you? The very life you are describing now. A monster with no direction in his hunt for the next kill. Bella, you are my salvation," Edward said.

I pulled away, "Salvation? From this? There is none, Edward."

"Bella, don't do this," He said.

"Come with me," I pleaded vainly.

"This is a mistake, Bella. You don't want to do this," Edward said.

I moved towards the window and further away from him.

"This is what I want. Please don't try to stop me," I insisted.

Edward took another step forward, and I flew through the window. Shards of glass cascaded around me as I fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Bella, stay right there!" Edward called.

_No._

I took off running, shooting through the darkness and into the familiar scent of the woods. My feet barely ruffled the leaves on the ground as I distanced myself from Edward. He was close behind me, but with each step, I moved further and further away from him. Each mile felt closer to freedom as I cut the intangible strings that held me to Edward and his family.

There's no better way to do this than to find a little midnight snack.

I changed direction toward the trees running alongside the roads. My instincts took over and I stopped thinking like a human being, but like the monster I was created to be.

To my delight, I smelled a human scent about ten miles away. I sniffed the air and venom pooled into my mouth. I was salivating and ravenous for the scent that I have been denying myself.

Finally, I can taste my one true desire again. It's been forever since the last time and forever ends today.

The smoke from his car slowed my pace until I was spying from the trees. He was bending over to check his engine and I noticed the flat tire on the right side of his car. There's no running now.

"Can I help you?" I asked suddenly appearing next to him.

The look on his face was priceless, until he registered just how beautiful I was to care where I came from. The essence of what I am should be considered weapons of mass destruction.

"Seems like you have some car trouble here," I cooed breathing my honey scent into his face.

He simply nodded like an idiot. They're all idiots until it's too late.

I wedged between him and his car, careful to not let our bodies touch.

"Well, I don't know anything about cars, but I live just through the woods here. Maybe you would like to use the phone," I offered a friendly smile.

"Th-That would be great," He breathed.

I turned, and he followed me into the woods like I knew he would. Why wouldn't he?

When we were deep in the woods, far enough for human ears to hear his cries, I turned around to face him.

"H-How much further?" He stumbled taken by my swiftness.

"Not much further," I answered leaning into him.

…_Until your death._

He smiled in a daze, "You're beautiful."

I nuzzled myself in his neck, "And you smell delicious."

The vein underneath his neck pulsed, inviting me in, and I let my teeth sink into him.

* * *

**EPOV**

'_No, Bella! No, no, no, no….Bella…' _I cried out to her in silence as I watched her consume her victim.

His cries were almost unbearable at first, but began to die down as his life faded away. I heard his thoughts drifting to the faces of his family. A pregnant wife, and a little girl Bella was making him leave behind. He wasn't ready, and he would never get to say good-bye.

Pain for his loss rippled through my chest, and each burst of sorrow sent crippling pain through my body. In his dying moments, he lingered on the face of his daughter and an ultrasound picture of his unborn child.

With a hard thud, Bella let his lifeless body drop to the ground. She licked her lips clean, and I realized that she was already too far gone. I lost her, and I only have myself to blame.

Bella leaned down and ripped his throat opened, making it seem like an animal attack. Then, she took off fleeing from the site like the wind in the night.

"Edward," Alice's voice called from behind me.

Of course, she would be the one to come and find me even though she knew I didn't want to be found.

"Edward, we have to go home," Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I lost her, Alice. I lost her," I said.

Being a vampire for so many decades, I forgot what it felt like to cry, but tonight I never felt more human.

"It's okay. We'll get her back," Alice sank down next to me.

"I love her," I spoke these words out loud for the first time.

"I love her, too," Alice replied.

That's when I realized that I was not the only person who lost Bella, but my family just lost a member.

"We have to fight for her," Alice was determined to see it through.

"How?" I asked.

Alice threw her arms around me, "I don't know, but we'll find a way."

I believed her.

_**To be continued…**_

**Love it? Hate it? Review me, please! **

**Thank you, love ya'll!**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	17. Ominous

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to every one who have stayed loyal to this story and supported me every step of the way. I write for myself, but I am so happy that there are people out there who appreciate my writing. A big thanks go out to you guys! This is the last stretch, so, let's end strong. **

**The rest of the story will be written in Edward's point of view. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Ominous**

**EPOV**

It's been three weeks since the night Bella made her decision to leave us. Three painful weeks of trying to live without her.

Every time I close my eyes and pretend the pain isn't there, shadows begin to materialize into her face. At first she was my Bella, laughing and playful in the forest behind our home. When darkness falls, her face transformed into that of a monster. Blood of her victims trickled down her mouth and onto her skin soaking through her clothes.

I don't know why I torture myself so, but if I could hold onto her face just for a few moments, I could live through the next couple of hours or minutes. It feels like everyday she's slipping away from me, and I can only picture her through the veil of my closed eyelids. To see her was what I wanted, but the bloody scene returns every time to haunt me. Yet, I hold onto it with dear life, because once I let go. She is truly gone.

"Edward! Edward, get up! Edward!" I heard Alice shout from a distance.

The shadows began to disappear behind my eyelids as Alice threw open the curtains that blocked out the sun. Why couldn't she just leave me be like the rest of them? Stupid, annoying, little canary.

"Dammit Alice. Pipe down!" I groaned turning onto my stomach.

Alice began to jump up and down on my bed, "You have to get up, Edward. You have to help her!"

Quickly, I reached out and snatched at her tiny legs, but I missed by a fraction of a millimeter. Earning me a kick in the gut off the side of the bed and into the wall. Furiously, I sprang up onto my feet and stared at her with clenched fists.

"OoO…I'm so scared," She taunted rolling her eyes at me.

I had to remember that this was Alice, but if it were anyone else, they would be dead by now.

"What do you want me to do, Alice?" I asked using the wall for support.

She leaned against the bedpost, "If you really love her, you can't give up. She needs you, Edward. James is making her do exactly what you heard him think that night you saw them. She's suffering, and she wants to stop, but she doesn't know how."

"I warned her. She brought it on herself!" I shouted angrily.

Damn her.

I heard it all through Alice's mind about Bella's new hunting habits. She fed mostly every night, but once she regained her reasoning, Bella was frightened of what she had become. Alice even saw Bella returning home to us many times, but shame and fear of rejection made her gave up on the idea. Stupid, little lamb.

She was terrified of being alone, wondering through the woods, and hiding in the shadows. That was when Alice saw her accepting James invitation to join his coven. I figured she accepted because she believed she had no where else to go, and he trapped her just like that. Offering her safety from the world, but forcing her to bring him his dinner every night. Bastard.

I swear if I ever get my hands on him-

"Fine. Leave her with him and the Volturi is bound to destroy her," Alice interrupted my silent thoughts.

'_Mr. Berkeley is downstairs,' _Alice spoke through her mind.

"What is he doing downstairs?" I asked.

"Why don't you let him explain it to you?" Alice questioned leaving my room.

My family were talking in whispers when I entered the living room. Jasper flinched uncomfortably at the pain he felt radiating from me, but he knows better than to play with my emotions like he does with others.

"What's going on here?" I asked taking a seat next to Esme.

She patted my hand keeping all thoughts to herself.

"Kyle has some concerns for our Bella," Carlisle answered.

'_You look like hell,' _Emmett frowned at me.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically.

"He says Bella's been recruiting on campus grounds for James. Luring students to the house they share and slaughtering them," Esme choked up at the end.

I knew Esme truly loved Bella like a daughter, and secretly wished that we would be married soon. This must be extremely difficult for her to accept, and it nearly shattered my already broken heart.

"What's the full story, Kyle?" I questioned.

"For the past two weeks, students have been disappearing from my campus regularly. A few at first, but now the numbers increase every night. When I looked into the disappearances, they seem to be linked to rave parties. All the students who went missing on the same night agreed to go to a rave party outside of town. Then, they never came back and their bodies burned beyond recognition," Kyle paused.

"How do you know it was Bella's doing?" I asked warily.

"I checked the security cameras on campus myself, and I saw Bella posting the flyers. Students on campus are cautioned not to go to any more rave parties, but it seems they have taken another direction. There is talk around campus about a bonfire in the woods. I have a feeling they were getting ready to strike again," Kyle finished.

He began to pace the floor, "If we don't want the Volturi to come her, we have to finish this ourselves. Attack them at the bonfire and make sure we kill every single one of them. Of course we have to make sure the students are safe."

'…_Kill every single one of them…He means Bella, too,' _I thought silently.

I shot up from my seat, "Over my burning pile of ashes will you lay a finger on Bella."

"By our laws, she must die along with the rest of them," Kyle protested.

'_You cannot save her. She threatens to expose us,' _He thought.

Angrily, I clutched his throat in my hands. His eyes bugged out the harder I squeezed.

"Edward, let him go," Carlisle urged resting a hand on my arm.

'_You're picking a fight with the wrong person, Edward. Save it for James,' _Emmett thought.

Reluctantly, I released him and he staggered back.

"My apologies. Edward has been on edge lately," Carlisle said.

'_Berkeley's right, minus the Bella part. We have to take them out,' _Alice thought.

"We'll handle the vampires ourselves," I announced.

"It is my campus and my students. I have to be there to see it is done," Kyle said wise to keep his thoughts to himself this time.

"If you insist, but you have been warned," I reminded.

Not long after, I found myself by the pool gazing up at the stars. My Bella was somewhere with _him_ and his coven of bloodthirsty vampires. I wondered if I was the one who drove her away. That this was somehow all my fault.

"It's not your fault," Carlisle's voice startled me.

"Not my fault about what?" I asked trying to gather my scattered thoughts.

He sighed, "No one has to tell me that you blame yourself for Bella's departure. I know. I see it written on your face as clear as the brightest star. Aside from that, can you guess how I would've figured it out?"

I shook my head.

His expression was pained, "Because I blamed myself when you left. I wondered if I've been a good father, if I paid attention to you, if there was anything I could've done to prevent you from leaving."

"Did you come up with any answers?" I asked.

"Sometimes a person just needs to find their own way and make their own mistakes before they realize what they left behind," Carlisle said.

I nodded, understanding.

He squeezed my shoulder.

"You know Kyle wants to destroy her. I've seen it in his mind," I stated worried.

"Remember, there's only one of him and seven of us. Whatever you decide to do with Bella, we are there to support you. But you do realize when Bella comes back, Esme is going to demand a wedding, right?" Carlisle smiled.

The thought of Bella and I standing before a minister reciting vows gave me hope. A will to find her and bring her back, but not to force her to stay with me. It would be her decision, but until then, she needs me and I will be there.

_**To be continued…**_

**OMG, what's going to happen next??? Review me!**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	18. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Reminder**_**: ****Kyle Berkeley is the Dean at Dartmouth College (I made this up; he's not real). He was first officially introduced to Bella when she went to speak with him just so we're clear on his identity. **

**A big, virtual hug goes out to each and every one of you who have always read and reviewed. Each update now feels like I'm preparing for the ending of my first Twilight fanfic which isn't too far away. Thanks to all of you who have encouraged me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Bonfire**

Everything was ready.

We had the element of surprise on our side, but I didn't feel prepared. I knew once we reached the bonfire that Bella would be among _them._ I'm not quite sure how I would react to seeing her as much as I wished to hold her in the past weeks. Would she still be my Bella, or would she be someone I hardly recognized like the images I see every time I close eyes?

"Edward, we're ready to leave," Esme touched my shoulder from behind.

I turned around meeting her soft, motherly eyes with my worried ones. Even for a vampire, she looked as fragile as she'd been when she was human.

"You don't have to come with us. You should stay here," I insisted.

She forced a smile, "And miss all the action?"

"You hate fighting," I stated bluntly.

"Not if I'm fighting for the ones I love," She protested solemnly.

Then, a determined smile spread across her lips and Carlisle stepped into the room.

'_We have to go, Edward,' _Carlisle thought as Esme walked over to his side.

I nodded and our family gathered in our backyard where it met with the forest.

"Remember," Alice reminded in her soprano voice. "Set a perimeter around the area, so, if they try to scatter. Jasper and Emmett will pick 'em up. Esme and Rosalie will try to run the humans west as soon as we get there. The rest of us will handle the vampires. Oh, and Kyle will meet us there."

We've been through this plan in detail many times before, but it felt like I was hearing it for the first time because we were so close to seeing it play out.

Alice turned to me, "You just worry about getting Bella."

I inclined my head and all at once we took off as a unit, flying through the trees like a flock of birds. The night was so quiet that all I could hear were the footsteps of my family and the wind whooshing in and out between us.

A couple more miles and I could see the blazing fire glowing magnificently up ahead. My family branched off running a circle around the bonfire instead of head-on. Kyle was already situated to my right, between Carlisle and I as we looked in on the partygoers.

Human bodies moved around in the clearing as music and booze flowed freely between them. My eyes skimmed over every person, searching for Bella's presence as Rosalie and Esme immersed themselves into the party without the vampires noticing.

Then, with a flicker from the bonfire, a shot of brown light caught my eyes from the crowd. They came to rest upon a head of delicious brown locks and I knew who it was before she turned around. It was her. It was Bella and I couldn't stop staring long enough to function.

She looked exhausted, and the flames in her eyes had long died out.

"Bella…" I merely whispered her name to myself.

As if she heard me, she whipped her head in my direction with longing in her eyes. My insides flared when I recognized James standing not so far away gazing at her as if he was pleased with a shiny new toy. The other two vampires were scattered within the party waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I noticed a few students were taking the trail back to their parked cars, heeding Esme and Rosalie's warnings I assume, but there were still too many left.

'_I'm getting bored,' _James thoughts penetrated my mind.

I watched him stalk over to Bella and take her hand. She flinched slightly, but otherwise, didn't object to his touch. My fingers automatically curled into fists as his hand traveled across her neck. I zeroed in on their conversation.

"Come on, aren't you hungry tonight?" James asked softly.

"No," Bella brushed his hand away and his anger ignited.

He jerked her forward against him, "Don't be like that, pet. This is for our own good. We need this to sustain ourselves."

The resistance and sheer annoyance in her eyes was working at his patience. Swiftly, he snatched a boy that was brushing past them and yanked his head back exposing his neck for Bella.

A few heads from the crowd turned to gawk at them, but they barely noticed the attention.

"Drink," James ordered.

She couldn't help but inhale the scent and when she opened her eyes, the boy let out a dreadful cry. I could only imagine what he saw there, but Bella surprisingly refused his offer.

"You won't? Then, I will," James growled sinking his teeth into the boy's neck.

He made it a point to let the blood drip down from the boy's neck as he drank eagerly. Bella's head jerked up from the freely flowing liquid and I saw her will crumble to dust.

'_Fucking bastard,' _Little Alice cursed.

Bella's mouth latched onto the other side of the boy's neck and a triumphant smile crept across James' busy lips. Another commotion picked up near the center, and pandemonium erupted as the students began running in different directions. Carlisle, Kyle, Alice, and I emerged from the woods.

The other vampires were snacking on their victims through the chaos of running bodies. Students scrambled and toppled over each other to flee the scene, abandoning their beer cans and drugs. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle stealthily sneaking up behind the dark, foreign vampire who was hunched over drinking from a young girl.

In the midst of devouring his victim, James disengaged from the boy's neck sensing something was wrong. He eagerly searched the crowd in a frenzy to locate the members of his coven. James' eyes grew wide with shock and understanding when he saw Kyle hunched over ready to spring upon his friend.

"Laurent, watch out!" James called causing Bella to look up.

It was too late. As Laurent whirled around, Kyle easily twisted his head off with two quick snaps.

Emmett jumped in to help Kyle rip the pieces of Laurent's body limp from twitching limp before they threw the pieces into the fire. Rosalie and Esme were already driving the humans out west, too far away for any of them to witness this scene.

"Edward! **Edward!**" Bella's cry jerked my attention away from the madness of flying limps.

She had long forgotten about the limp body on the ground beneath her feet, and was running towards me with James right on her tail. Seeing her so close within my grasp, I broke out into a run leaping over dead bodies as I tried to get to her.

"Run, Victoria!" James shouted over the snarls and growls of vampire animosity .

The feline vampire jerked away from her meal and surveyed the area quickly before turning east out of the area. Emmett spotted her and called after Jasper as he sprinted out of the clearing.

"Edward!" Bella called reaching out for my hand.

With a quick jerk, she came to an abrupt halt when James' arm reached out and yanked her back by her hair. Bella didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out, but the pain was evident on her face. I knew that as long as he held her in his hands, I would not be able to move for fear of what he might do to her.

"Not so tough anymore, are you?" James asked running a finger across Bella's cheeks.

"Let her go," I growled.

James laughed menacingly, "Why would I do that when I'm holding the most precious thing to you in my hands right now?"

'_Edward, Emmett and Jasper caught Victoria. They're bringing her back now,' _Alice thought.

I couldn't tell where she was, but I had a feeling little Alice was up to something.

I smirked, "Cause we have something of your's, I believe. A little wildcat."

His face was filled with confusion until Emmett and Jasper appeared through the thick trees with a restrained Victoria as she squirmed in their hold.

"James," She called.

The lines on his face tightened even though he tried to conceal it. It was almost too obvious that she meant something to him.

"I have something of your's, you have something of mine. How about we trade?" I asked.

His hold on Bella tightened, "You first."

'_I'm behind him, Edward. Distract him,'_ Alice spoke through her mind.

I briefly let my eyes scan the woods behind him and saw a flash of white through the trees.

"Together. On three. Agreed?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement only because he didn't expect us to capture Victoria. If she wasn't here, he would not let Bella go so easily. That was his plan, but we were on even grounds now.

"One…Two…" I started counting.

Alice came running at lightening speed behind him, emerging from the woods like a spark of light shooting across the horizon. Before he could react, Alice kicked Bella out of the way and snapped his head off with a single twist of her knees. My family converged to help her. I heard a shrilling cry before another crack told me Victoria was also dead.

There was the sound of running feet, and I whirled around to see Kyle sprinting toward Bella who was trying to recover from Alice's kick. I quickly snatched her up before he could reach her because I was much faster than him.

"Stay away from her," I warned shielding her protectively in my arms.

He advanced a few steps, "You have to kill her. She has tasted and hunted for human blood. You saw her take that boy's life. She will not adjust to your way of life now. You have to kill her!"

I looked down at Bella's bright red irises. They were even brighter than when she first woke up as a newborn. Human blood has already taken root deep in her veins.

"I can't. I can't do it," I stated shaking my head.

"Then, you can leave while I do it," Kyle said.

I hissed at him, "No, I won't have you or anyone take her away from me."

My family, including Carlisle, took a protective step closer to where Bella and I were sitting on the ground. They were all intently staring at Kyle, ready to pounce at the slightest sign of aggression.

"He's right, I'm never going to stop hunting humans. You have to do it, Edward. You have to destroy me," Bella spoke up in fear.

Her body was quivering with it as she surveyed the dead, bleeding, human bodies on the ground with sheer terror frozen on their white faces.

I shook my head, "You don't know what you're saying. You will be able to stop. I just have to take you away from here for awhile. Don't listen to him, he's just afraid and so are you."

Kyle turned to Carlisle and stated gravely, "You cannot let this go on, Carlisle. If you do, I will have to ask you and your family to leave this place."

"Carlisle, I need the jet. I need to get Bella out of here for awhile," I interrupted brushing Bella's hair away from her face.

Carlisle inclined his head, "Go. I'll take care of everything."

I swung Bella onto my back and ran off toward the house with Alice and Esme behind me.

"_We are no longer good friends, Carlisle," _I heard the last of their conversation.

Back in the house, I left Bella sitting on my bed while I packed for the both of us. Well, I threw whatever I could into one big suitcase and couldn't help thinking I've just uprooted my family.

"Where are you taking her, Edward? Why don't you wait a few days until we all decide on where we're all going to go?" Esme asked in a frenzy.

This scene looked very much like when I decided to leave not so long ago.

"I don't know, but I have to take her somewhere else until she regains her control. I'll come back, mom," I stated pausing to look at her.

Concern coated her eyes and caused her lips to pull in a thin line.

"Bella needs this. Please, I'm begging you to understand," I pleaded.

Esme looked at Bella and nodded.

Bella growled toward the window, "I can smell them out there. I can taste their blood! Edward, come hunting with me, please? I'm so thirsty."

I kneeled down beside her and lied, "Just wait a few more minutes, okay?"

There will be no hunting tonight.

Carlisle walked in snapping his phone shut, "The jet will be ready on the tarmac once you arrive at the airbase. Security has already cleared you."

I nodded, "I'm so sorry for- I've never meant to…"

He smiled waving me off, "I was starting to think a different continent would do all of us some good, anyways."

"I'll be in touch," I promised walking hastily downstairs with a suitcase in one hand and Bella in the other.

"Take care. Everything will be okay," Alice gave a fleeting smile and hugged me briefly before letting go.

I loaded the Volvo and sped off into the night with Bella.

_**To be continued…**_

**Oh, my gawd! Where is he going to take her on the Cullen jet? Does anyone feel like some alone time is called for? Review me!**

**Thank you.**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	19. Proposal

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Just got done with finals last Thursday so please excuse the wait. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and said that they liked the fight scene!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19: Proposal**

The hot, muggy air outside greeted Bella and I as soon as we stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac of international soil. There was already a rented BMW a few feet from the airplane with the keys on the hood and no one around. Of course, Alice would arrange it that way knowing Bella couldn't handle standing a few feet away from a human being right now.

I looked at Bella, examining her state of mind carefully. Reading her body language instead of her mind. Her hair was disheveled with a pair glazed over eyes and wrinkled clothes. The expression of exhaustion was perfectly molded into her face. Mentally exhausted, of course. Sixteen hours on the plane must have given her a lot of time to think.

Bella slid into the passenger side as I placed our only suitcase into the trunk. The atmosphere between us was a tense one like skating on thin ice. As if one of us could crack at any moment if we don't talk, but this wasn't the time and place. Not yet.

The engine purred to life to my satisfaction before my phone went off.

_'Alice'_, the LCD screen blinked until I picked up and hit the speakerphone button.

"I hope the car isn't too shabby," Alice's voice was light.

"It'll do," I stated pulling out of the airport.

"Hi, Bella! How are you feeling?" Alice asked in the same tone.

Bella shifted in her seat, "I'm fine, but a little hungry."

I craned my head to catch a glimpse of her eyes, but she quickly turned away from me. The road was also too dark for me to catch her reflection against the glass. I'm sure whatever hunger she was experiencing, it was beyond _a little_.

"You'll be fine, Bella," Alice encouraged gently.

"You're reason for calling, Alice," I reminded.

Alice giggled, "Oh, right. Jasper and Emmett stayed behind with Kyle to clean up after you guys left. Apparently, some of the humans were starting to turn and they had no other choice but to make it seem like James' coven did it."

"They burned the bodies," I said.

There was no reaction from Bella. Just silence.

"Yes, but everything has been taken care of. The police questioned some of the students from the bonfire, but it turns out their account of what happened was voided because of the alcohol and drugs found in their system," Alice explained.

I had to ask the next one, "What about the family?"

"Carlisle's working on it. He wants us out of the US, and Esme agrees with him. They think foreign education will give us a broader view of life," Alice replied.

Bella whipped her head around to look at me squarely in the eyes. The burning, crimson shade I saw at the bonfire was now so dark that they were pitch black.

"Out of the states? Why?" Bella demanded toward Alice.

"I'll call you later," I snapped the phone shut.

"Why?" Bella repeated addressing me now.

I didn't know how to answer her. If she stayed with us, the issue she would blame herself for is the answer to her question. We can't stay in New Hampshire because of Kyle's wishes against her, but in the midst of everything, I'm not quite sure she caught that. If she decides to go her own separate way, the answer to her question simply wouldn't matter.

I softened my expression, "Your eyes are pitch black, Bella. Let's get you something to drink before we talk, okay?"

"Is it because of me? That's why your family has to leave?" She questioned angrily.

I didn't want to look at her then, because I know I'd find pain and regret hidden behind the black abyss of her eyes.

"We're almost there," I kept my voice controlled and Bella gave up on our conversation for now.

* * *

The road began to swirl into the trees passing empty wilderness. I stayed on course until I saw a dimly lit cabin up ahead. Bella began to straighten out in her seat as I pulled into the unpaved driveway. It definitely looked a bit shabby from the outside, but I was guaranteed its pristine condition on the inside by Alice.

"Great. The middle of nowhere so I can't kill anybody," Bella mumbled under her breath.

"That's not it, Bella. I brought you here so that you can regain some control of yourself," I replied before exiting the car and she followed.

Bella was suddenly standing in front of me with a smirk on her face, "Same difference."

"Hungry?" I asked side-stepping her to trek toward the woods.

She gracefully walked next to me, "Where are we, Edward?"

"The most exotic place on earth, I think," I replied content on our walking pace.

Bella rolled her eyes, "And where is that exactly?"

"The Amazon Rainforest. We are about ten miles away," I replied.

"And why did you take me here?" Bella asked.

"To bag a few jaguars," I smiled.

"Jaguars?" Bella's eyes lit up.

I nodded, "You'd like 'em. They put up a good fight."

A wicked smile spread across her lips, "Race you! Ready, set, go!"

I reached out too late to grab her back, and ended up having to run after her. The silhouette of her body weaved in and out between the trees, disappearing one moment and reappearing the next, forcing me to work to keep up with her. I was so preoccupied with keeping her in my view that I almost didn't realize she wasn't running anymore.

There was complete silence where her running footsteps were concerned, and I jerked to an abrupt stop in the middle of the forest. It took me a moment to realize that I was alone, and Bella was nowhere to be found. Did I lose her? That was impossible because she was right there in front of me give or take a few yards.

"Bella," I called softly turning around.

Nothing. Where could she have gone?

_CLONK!_ Something big hit my head and fell to the ground. I leaned down to pick up a fruit and found it to be the Brazilian cupuacu. My eyes automatically gazed up into the tree because such a fruit could not fallen on it's own without some assistance.

Something was crouched down on one of the branches and I recognized the shape of her body immediately. What on earth was she doing up there? Then, as if she read my mind, Bella extended a her hand to point at the object of her desire. Resting a few branches below was a spotted jaguar. I hope she didn't plan to pounce on it, but we're talking about Bella here. She positioned herself on her branch and before I could warn her, Bella dropped right onto the jaguar's branch fearlessly.

A sharp crack brought both of them tumbling downward, and I quickly got out of their way as Bella disengaged herself from the cat's grip during the fall.

"You just had to piss it off, didn't you?" I asked perched against one of the branches of the tree above them.

The jaguar tensed its muscle, and let out a vicious snarl. Bella remained in her crouched position, tensed as her opponent, but much calmer. Without warning, both of them leapt up and crashed against one another. The jaguar flew backwards at Bella's force and landed on the grass, but it quickly sprang back up brushing itself off.

He bared his teeth at her, and didn't hesitant to charge full force at Bella. She only stood there, patiently waiting for the perfect moment. The jaguar leapt off the ground in a second attempt to knock her back, but before he made contact, Bella quickly side-stepped and sank her teeth into his neck.

I smiled and left her to find my own meal for the night. I'm not as confrontational as Bella is with her food, but I did find a mountain lion lapping up water by a small pond. There wasn't much of a fight at all, quick and clean was how I usually liked my meals.

Nearby, I could hear the roaring of a river or a waterfall. I stepped over the lion's body and moved a curtain of vegetation aside to reveal a magnificent waterfall. Lush flowers surrounded the large pool of water collected from the fall, and hundreds of fireflies danced in the humid air. The moon gave a luminous shine to the pool and flowers, giving everything a soft, airy glow on everything.

"There you are," Bella said stepping through the curtain of vegetation.

I smiled, and Bella stepped closer to the edge of the water.

"It's beautiful here," Bella said catching a few fireflies in her hand to watch them glow in her palm.

A delightful smile spread across her lips leaving me breathless as I stared at her. Those painful weeks without her was nothing compared to this moment. She was real and standing in front of me with her ethereal beauty, but how much longer did we have before she disappeared again?

I felt like I was having one of my many hallucinations and if I blinked, she would suddenly dissipate into thin air. So, I didn't blink. I barely breathed for the fear of losing her again would do permanent damage to me.

Instead, I pulled on her hand sending her twirling into my chest. One of my arm tightened against her waist and the other on the back of her neck.

"Edward…" Bella gasped struggling to free herself but I didn't let go.

"You were gone for weeks, Bella. How could you?" I asked bitterly crushing her to me.

"I was craving the one thing you wouldn't let me have," Bella answered softly almost as if she was ashamed to admit it.

I was too preoccupied with the way she smelled and how her body naturally fit against me to form a coherent sentence.

"But that came with a hefty price. All those students, all those bodies…I didn't want to, Edward. Not after the first time. I wanted to get away from him, but where could I have gone? Being alone was terrifying, and-"

"You should've came back to me, Bella!" I interrupted.

"How could I knowing the monster I became? The same one you tried to keep me from. How could I return to face Esme and Alice as a murderer? So, I stayed, but with great disdain. I would've found a way to get away if you didn't come," Bella said.

I let her go so that I was face to face with her.

"Of course, I had to come! What James was doing drew a lot of public attention, and if it got any bigger, the Volturi would've heard and came down to take care of the matter personally. I'm afraid they wouldn't have let you survive the way Kyle did," I informed.

"The Volturi?" Bella asked.

"They are the oldest of our kind. Older than Carlisle and far more skilled. A powerful ruling coven of vampires in Italy who doesn't spare anyone involved in events that threaten to expose our kind. That's why we had to nip what James was doing in the bud before the news reached them, because I would be hopeless to save you then or die trying," I explained.

"You can't, not because of me. Ever! Promise me," Bella demanded.

My smile was bittersweet, "I can't do that. I am wherever you are, Bella. I've told you so many times before, but you have yet to comprehend that."

"Because I don't understand why you want to be with me. I don't understand why you changed me, and I definitely do not understand why time and time again you forgive me!" Bella retorted.

I held her gently, sweeping my fingers across the soft skin of her cheek.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked.

Bella hesitated, "Why?"

"I love you, Isabella. That is the truth. You are the reason for my existence and I've finally found you after decades of loneliness. I can't let you go without a fight," I paused to watch her reaction but she seemed paralyzed by my words.

"But I'm afraid I've forced this life on you long enough. It has to be your decision now. Whatever you decide, I will always be there no matter what," I hurried to finish.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned.

"You should choose your own path, Bella. Make your own decision about the lifestyle you want to lead, but if you choose to leave, I will always be there watching you even if you can't see me. To make sure you're safe," I explained.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. No! Of course not. That's not what I meant," I replied in a rush.

"What do you mean, then?" She demanded.

"I mean, I don't want you to leave, but I can respect your decision if you choose to. I love you enough to let you go is what I'm saying, Bella," I answered.

Bella's gaze was intense when she looked into my eyes, "Could you love me enough to stay with me forever?"

"More than enough," I answered before Bella tackled me with her lips.

I broke our fall, cushioning her landing with my body. Bella was pleasantly warm against my body as her lips crushed against mine. Before I could react, she thrust her tongue into my mouth swirling around before sucking on my bottom lip.

"Coming on a little hard there," I said with a smile.

"You love it," She whispered.

"Bella…" I called for her before our tongues glided against each other.

"Yes?" Bella answered breathlessly looking down at me.

"Bella, marry me."

_**To be continued…**_

**Cliffhanger!!! Sorry, I couldn't help it when the opportunity presented itself. Forgive me.**

**Review and look out for the next update!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	20. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I am happy to say that this is the last chapter, but I'm sad to see it go. Especially, you, the great readers out there who has inspired this story to reach its greatest potential. Thank you.**

**A special thanks to my beta, DarkRedSlice, for always encouraging me even when I want to quit. I know you're going to miss the sneak peeks. Much love!**

**Story picks up right after the end of chapter 19.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20: Happily Ever After**

Bella smiled softly pressing one of her fingers to my lips before grazing the skin at my neck with her teeth. As much as I wanted to keep the conversation alive, my body ignited under her touch as her hand slid under my shirt.

"Bella…" I called trying to sit up but she planted her mouth against mine and all will was lost.

Slowly and painfully, Bella slid her warm tongue across my bottom lip and my mouth automatically parted for her. I could feel her smiling before she swept her delicious tongue against mine filling my nostrils with her scent. The power she held over me was frightening, but I would give her anything her heart desired.

Her kisses intensified leaving me breathless, but I didn't have to breathe…My arms encircled her waist forcing her closer to me. She rolled her hips against my pelvis before breaking the kiss to pull my shirt off. A growl vibrated through my chest at her brief but sensational contact.

Bella marveled at my muscular physique by gliding her hands over my skin. I wanted more than her touch and kisses. I wanted to be buried deep inside her. Did she have any idea how much she was teasing me already?

Her luscious, brown hair draped across my chest as she trailed kisses down my body. My hand tangled into her silky strands, and her cool breath flew across my skin every time she exhaled sending tingles to the tips of my fingers. She awakened every inch of me by the time her sweet mouth reached my belly button.

I thought she had enough fun for the night when she looked up at me, but her fingers began to work the button of my jeans. That was no obstacle for her and neither was the zipper. There was no doubt in my mind what Bella wanted to do, and I was torn on whether or not I should stop her.

I reached out and grasped her hand anyway, forcing her to look at me and to pause long enough for me to think clearly.

"Bella, I think you should stop," My husky voice made her smile.

"I think I could persuade you otherwise," Bella placed her hand against my boxers and stroked me with her fingers.

I groaned and my grip on her hand loosened leaving her to free my erection from my boxers. It was hard and standing against my stomach begging for her touch. I could feel the yearning bearing down on my stomach, the heat erupting from my shaft, and a churning in my middle that had everything to do with desire.

Bella's hand slowly closed around me with just the right pressure before her forefinger slid back and forth against my tip. I sucked in a sharp breath causing it to sound like a hiss. The liquid she picked up made her finger glide effortlessly back and forth causing all my nerve endings to pulsate under her touch.

"Stroke me, Bella," I said hoarsely.

She obliged, pumping her hand up and down on my erection until my breathing was audible. Then, Bella replaced her hand with her mouth and I almost came at the sight of her soft, pink lips wrapped around my penis. Her tongue swirled around my head, flicking back and forth against my tip. My pelvis thrust forward, wanting to be deeper in her mouth, but her hand gripped the length of me that wasn't in her mouth.

While she sucked and stroked the head with her tongue, her hand pumped my shaft building me up to the point of eruption. I groaned her name over and over as she pumped harder and faster. The pressure mounting near my tip was excruciating and release was on the horizon.

"Bella…" I groaned a warning, but she only quickened her pace and tightened her grip.

"Oh, Bella…" I called as my desire erupted into her incredibly warm mouth with fast pulses of liquid.

When I recovered and my erection somewhat subsided, I opened my eyes to see Bella peering over me.

"Meet me in the water," Bella said before standing up.

She flitted from my side before I could pull her back and take her in my arms.

"Oh, Edward," She called in a sing-song voice looking back at me from the water's edge.

I was hypnotized as she slowly pulled her shirt off and slid out of her jeans. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, causing the surface to become iridescent. My mouth watered to taste every inch of her skin as she unsnapped her lacy bra and slid out of her skimpy panties. Then, she immersed herself into the pool. The inky water covered too much of her skin and concealed her body from my view. Without looking back, Bella swam out towards the center of the pool to wait for me.

Within seconds, I was undressed and making my way to her. The water was surprisingly cool against the hot air. Bella gasp when I pulled her body against mine from behind making my erection obvious again, but I didn't care. With a few fingers, I moved her wet hair aside to kiss the length of her neck and shoulders tasting the honey scent against her skin.

"You can't let me have this without marrying me," I whispered against her ear.

"Why can't I just promise to be yours forever?" Bella asked as my hand inched toward her breasts.

"Marriage is your promise to be mine forever," I replied cupping one of her breast in my hand lazily circling the already hard nipple with my finger.

Bella sucked in a breath, "I just don't see myself getting married so young."

"What difference will it make? You'll always be 18," I pointed out sliding my hand past her stomach.

She leaned against me and my erection probed her from behind.

"I swear I had a good defense until now," Bella sighed.

I parted her thighs by gently nudging her leg aside with mine and let my fingers touch her curls.

"You said you wanted me to stay with you forever. No more excuses, Bella. Please, marry me?" I asked allowing one of my fingers to slide over her clit.

"Ah! Edward…" She moaned.

I continued to tease her clit with my fingers, rubbing back and forth hearing her breathing pick up with my rhythm. She was wet for me, I could tell even in the water the slippery liquid between her legs was my doing.

"Will you?" I asked plunging two fingers into her.

"Yes!" She cried out and I smiled in triumph.

I kissed her cheek gently while I slid my fingers in and out of her.

"That was coercion, Edward," She said in a voice filled with desire.

I turned her around to face me, "You won't regret it. I swear."

Her kiss was tender and I relished in the fact that she wasn't angry with me. For a moment, I matched her kisses with mine but my throbbing erection didn't leave me alone for long. I could no longer ignore the friction between us, and picked Bella up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. She swirled her tongue into my mouth with a fervor that couldn't quite be satisfied, and I positioned myself at her entrance before thrusting inside.

My length filled her core to the hilt, and her walls clamped down on me creating the most sensual feeling, like a glove fitted just for me. Her breasts were in my mouth's reach, and I quickly enclosed it over one of her nipples. I flicked and sucked until her walls relaxed which was almost immediately.

I withdrew and slid back in slowly, letting her feel every inch of me stretched inside her.

"Edward, faster," Bella demanded gripping my hair with her fingers.

She wanted faster, but I wanted her to enjoy this a little longer because if I wanted to, she would be coming in the next five minutes. So, I gradually worked up to the pace feeling her patience wear down.

"Edward, please…" Bella pleaded unleashing her seductive eyes on me.

I captured her lips and quickened my pace by cupping her behind and thrusting into her harder. She threw her head back and cried out for me as her breasts bounced up and down. I was enthralled by this carnal image in front of that I plunged in and out of her without reserve.

The pressure at my tip was at its peak once again, and I could feel the liquid spewing over at the top. Bella's walls tightened around me once again, and I knew she was ready.

"Bella, love, come with me," I said huskily.

"Yes…" She moaned digging her nails into my back.

My thrusts now were fast and rough, and the pressure at my tip felt like it was going to explode at any moment, but I waited for Bella. Her moans came faster and louder before her orgasm hit and I let myself come inside of her. We rode out our waves of pleasure together until she collapsed onto my shoulder.

I caressed her back soothingly, feeling the droplets of water collect against my fingers like little dew drops. Bella kissed my neck once before meeting my face.

"You don't play fair when you're out to get what you want," She pouted.

"I never said I'd play fair, Mrs. Edward Cullen," I grinned at her.

She smiled timidly and I just had to ask, "What is it?"

"I like that more than I thought I would," She confessed.

I laughed before setting her down back on her feet, "Let's go back home. We have news to announce to the family."

Worry settled onto Bella's face again, "What if they're really mad at me?"

"They want us back home more than anything. Let's not keep them waiting any longer," I insisted tugging on her hand to swim back to our clothes.

"I'm thirsty," Bella informed.

"Another jaguar?" I questioned.

Bella smiled, "No. How about a wolf?"

I nodded willing to let her indulge on the exotic wildlife before returning to our cabin.

* * *

We both sat on the couch waiting for the webcam to establish a connection with our family back in New Hampshire.

"Yo!" Emmett appeared.

"Hey, do us a favor and call a family meeting. We have something to announce," I said.

Emmett smiled and obliged by taking the laptop downstairs. I smiled at Bella encouragingly while Emmett gathered everyone on the couch.

"This better not be another wrestle match with Jasper, Emmett," Carlisle warned before he sat himself next to Esme.

Then, he saw us and flashed a smile.

"Tell them where we plan to move," Esme said nudging Carlisle.

"Guess what, kids? We're moving to-"

"London!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Can you believe that? The house there is like 3 times bigger than this one and it's absolutely gorgeous! I love my bedroom there already, and the closets are all walk-in. Alice is in love with that like you can't even imagine, and-"

"That's enough, Rose," Emmett interrupted. "Edward wants to announce something," He explained when Rose gave him an irritated look.

Esme looked surprised, "What do you have to announce?"

"Well, when we arrived here, I was quite determined to let Bella choose her own way of life. We started talking and-"

"I want to stay in this family if you will allow me," Bella cut in.

Carlisle smiled, "Bella, you were a part of this family ever since Edward brought you home."

"I'm so sor-" Bella started to say.

"That's in the past now. Let's look to the future, shall we?" Esme asked. Bella nodded quite teary-eyed.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to announce, Edward?" Esme asked.

I took Bella's hand and said, "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

"It's about time," Emmett commented causing everyone to laugh.

"Quick, in the right pocket of your jacket is a surprise," Alice beamed.

I went in search for my jacket that I had worn onto the plane. It was resting against the handle of the suitcase. I dug into the pocket and found an unfamiliar velvety box that told me it held jewelry. Curious, I popped the lid to reveal my mother's ring embedded into the velvet cushion.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

I walked over to her with a grin on my face and kneeled down on one knee. Bella's face lit up and I could hear my family cheering over the webcam. I turned the ring to face her and watched her fingers marvel at its antique beauty.

"Bella, I want to do this properly," I said.

"Because you didn't do it properly _before_," Alice narrowed her eyes.

Bella and I ignored her too caught up in this particular moment to complain about her abilities.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever--every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I asked.

There was utter silence for a few brief seconds before Bella's nodded her head and she agreed with a confident yes. The family burst into a cheer as I placed the ring onto Bella's finger and kissed her lips.

"I hope you don't mind a wedding in London, Bella," Alice said. "We have so much to plan! I expect you two to be in London soon because we are flying out tomorrow. Bella, Edward, are you listening to me? Hello?!" Alice ranted.

I continued to kiss Bella as I closed the connection with a click of the mouse.

"We should probably fly to London as soon as possible," Bella breathed resting her forehead against mine.

"They can wait a few days. We have forever," I insisted pushing Bella back against the couch.

"Forever," Bella agreed before I claimed her lips again for the rest of eternity.

**THE EN**D

**That is all folks. Please leave a review telling me how you thought about the story as a whole. Thank you! **

**This is _For3ver Immortal _signing off…**


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Again, thanks to everyone who helped me close this story out strong by supporting me with your reviews.**

**For those of you wondering if I am going to post a sequel for this story, the answer is no because I don't want to take it any further than this. I do plan to write other stories though. **

**In fact, I recently posted up another fic. just last night. It's called The Dark Prince and I. Please go to my profile to check that out. I'll continue it if you guys think it's worth writing. Ok? Thanks!**

**My beta, _DarkRedSlice_, who helped me a lot with this story has also decided to write one of his own. It's called Man of Few Gods (can be found in profile page; click on favorite authors) and it's a very unique storyline. Refreshing. So, if you guys are ever looking for a good story with a plot that isn't overused and twisted until it's tattered at the edges. Definitely check these two out! **

**Happy Holidays from _For3ver Immortal _and _DarkRedSlice_!!!**


End file.
